Poptropica Fanfic
by Skyrah the Crazy Fangirl
Summary: (I honetly have no idea what to call it.) When Lone Icicle and Fearless Bear, two Poptropicans who hate each other, attend the Monster Carnival, they find out that the former Ringmaster Raven has broken out of his hypnosis! Now, they must team up with each other and 3 former villains to stop him. Rated T for Lone Icicle's language (swearing and comments on that forbidden topic.)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Lone Icicle hopped onto her blimp, trying to decide where to go next. Ambivalence tore her in half; should she go to Mission: Atlantis Island, or test herself on Survival Island? She tried to decide, then just shrugged and pressed a button that'd bring her to a random island. Lone Icicle tapped her foot and adjusted her beret as her blimp flew towards...

Great, she was headed towards Monster Carnival Island. She grimaced at the idea of encountering Bird Boy er-CHICKEN MAN again after the last time. She didn't know if the hypnosis wore off after last time, and if so, she didn't know if he'd changed or not. On the plus side, maybe this meant that she'd see Edgar again. She sighed, frustrated. Who knew if the carnival was even back? Then this trip would be a waste of time.

Fearless Bear skipped toward her blimp happily. Today, she knew she'd go to Monster Carnival Island; she had received a letter from Edgar recently saying that the carnival would be in town and invited her to come. She smiled at the thought of seeing Edgar again. She jumped in and immediately set course for Monster Carnival Island. Humming to herself, she bobbed her head up and down to the music only she could hear. She hadn't been paying attention to the sky, until she heard a yell from behind her.

"Can you go any faster?! I need to get to Monster Carnival Island ASAP!" A girl yelled from behind. Fearless Bear turned to apologize, but noticed who it was immediately. Lone Icicle had her arms crossed. Fearless Bear sighed. She and Lone Icicle had been rivals since they first met on Counterfeit Island. When Fearless Bear tried to hide to catch the thief of "The Scream", Lone Icicle had excused her of stealing her spot and was almost caught. Since then, Lone Icicle tried to outdo Fearless Bear (and mostly failed).

Fearless Bear nodded. " Sorry, Lone Icicle. I was just-"

"No excuses. Just put the pedal to the metal so I can go."

Fearless Bear started steering blimp and attempted to make polite conversation. "So I assume you got an invitation to attend the carnival also?"

Lone Icicle's face went white. "Y-yo-you're going to Monster Carnival too? Shit," she added under her breath. "Gotta go." She started to propel her blimp faster.

Fearless Bear sighed. Looked like any way of becoming friends with Lone Icicle would be like finding her blimp in a group of blimps; near impossible.

My notes: First chapter! I probably could've merged chapters 1 and 2 together, but it would've messed up my counting. Anyway, feel free to give honest feedback on my fanfic so far! It'll take a while for Dr. Hare and all the other former villains to appear. I think chapter 4? Anyway, please leave a like if you want more! And as a warning, Lone Icicle's swearing is going to progress so if you don't like it I'm sorry but it's who she is. Also, Director D will not show up immediately. In fact, he shows up much later. Heck, he hasn't even appeared in the rough draft I'm writing in conjunction to this. And I couldn't add this to the character labels because there is none for him, but Binary Bard shows up also! *Squee!* (He's my third favorite villain.) Last but not least, when you see "my notes" that means end of chapter and stuff you need to know. Let's see, is that all? Oh yes, keep watching for new chapters and give your support if you want me to write more fanfics!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Edgar stood near where Fearless Bear's blimp would land. He was a little worried, dince she should've arrived a couple minutes ago.

Lone Icicle guided her blimp down, secured it, and waved to Edgar. "Hi Edgar! Remember me, Lone Icicle?"

Edgar smiled back. "Hello, Lone Icicle! I wasn't sure if you had heard the carnival was back in town," he said.

"Oh, I heard. That's why I'm here," Lone Icicle lied, kicking herself on the inside. She hadn't communicated with him since she made the mistake of asking him if he only communicated with her because he wanted to have some fun with her. "Um, uou know about that thing that happened? I was a little out of it..." That was the closest she'd ever gotten to an apology; excuses were just her thing, and why should she make someone forgive her?

"Yah, that was weird..." Edgar answered awkwardly, looking up again to see if Fearless Bear would be coming. Then there she was, waving to Edgar. She guided her blimp down and ran to Edgar.

"Hello Edgar! How are you?" Fearless Bear asked, smiling.

"I'm good. How are you?" Edgar inquired. Lone Icicle watched the two talk to each other and she wondered if the two were flirting with each other, then noticed Fearless Bear briefly blush. ' _Yup, they're flirting_ ,' she thought. She glared at them. It wasn't that she had a crush on Edgar; one minute you'd just be dating, the next he'd be trying to-. Lone Icicle blocked off her dirty thoughts and cleared her throat to get the two lovebird's attention.

"Am I the third wheel here?" She asked bluntly, almost coming across as rude. Edgar and Fearless Bear immediately stopped talking.

"Sorry, Lone Icicle," Fearless Bear apologized, smiling apologetically. Lone Icicle grunted, and turned to Edgar. "So how's Bird-I mean, Chicken Man?"

Edgar smiled. "He's a hit with all the kids! We're making more sales than ever before!" He explained excitedly, his eyes lighting up.

"Wow! That's great!" Fearless Bear butted in. "Can we see?"

"I don't think we need to," Lone Icicle answered before Edgar could. The sound of laughing children from the nearby tent proved her point. "See?" She added, but quickly regretted what she said. "But I don't mind seeing him."

Edgar nodded. "Get some rest, and I'll show you tomorrow."

The next day, Edgar led the girls to the the labeled "The Incredible Chicken Man". Inside a cage, the villain formerly known as Ringmaster Raven was now in it, clucking like a chicken. Children had gathered around, laughing at his antics. Lone Icicle suddenly laughed, earning a surprised look from Fearless Bear. "What?"

"I-I just never hear you laugh before. You're usually so serious and tough," Fearless Bear said before she could stop herself.

"Well, there's a lot you don't know about me, huh?" Lone Icicle shot back, taking Fearless Bear's remark as an insult. She grumbled and turned back to watch Chicken Man. Fearless Bear thought she saw Chicken Man stare at her and Lone Icicle curiously, but when she blinked he was back to acting like a chicken. She shot a quick look to Edgar to see if he noticed, but the ringmaster was busy listening to a carnie who was explaining how she had run out of sugar because of he ate her famous fried dough to often.

Fearless Bear decided she must've imagined it, but still couldn't shake off the feeling of being watched. When Edgar finished listening to the carnie rant on and on, he motioned Fearless Bear over.

"Do you think you could-"

"On it," Fearless Bear interrupted, skipping outside to head to the apothecary. She decided she was just being paranoid, but she didn't know that it wasn't just paranoia. Ringmaster Raven's eyes followed her as she exited.

My Notes: If there's any spelling errors, you can blame my Kindle for being a pain in the ass. My goal is to publish a chapter every Sunday and Thursday until I'm done. This took longer than expected because I decided to use the copy-and-paste to make this chapter and it took forever and a half. Things are starting to get...well, started! Please leave your thoughts in reviews, and I'll be making shout-outs after my notes to those who left a review.

Shout Outs:

Scotching Streaks of Paint: Thank you! I know it's not the most original idea, but to quote Emmet from the LEGO Movie, "Some might say I'm not the most original person in the world...And you know what? You're absolutely right!" Ha ha! Anyway, I do get inspiration from other people though, which is why I started wroting this fanfic.

PoptropicaGirl79: Thank you! Your story, "Friend of the Villains" actually inspired me to write this fanfiction! I honestly kinda freaked out when I saw you left a review because like I said, your fanfiction "Friend of the Villains" inspired me. And if you think that's weird, guess what? I am weird. *Mischievous smile*


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Edgar led Lone Icicle away to show her the rest of the carnival, and soon all the children left the tent eager to explore the rest of the carnival. "Chicken Man" made sure he was alone, then dropped his act. His eyes darted around and made sure no one was watching. He went over to a corner of the cage he was in and took out the list he had of all of Poptropica villains. He had 4 names crossed out; Black Widow, Binary Bard, Captain Crawfish, and Dr. Hare. They had recently been reformed, most likely due to Fearless Bear and Lone Icicle's actions on Super Villain Island. A couple other names were crossed out, because they were so incompetent compared to others like Binary Bard and Dr. Hare. Ringmaster Raven sighed, and began writing a letter to another villain to help him get revenge on the two Poptropicans who had ruined him. His mind wandered to Lone Icicle and Fearless Bear and he began remembering when they were younger from when he still ran the carnival.

Pretendthisaline

"Step right up! Step right up to Ringmaster Raven's Circus of Bizarre!" Ringmaster Raven cried, as people gave him money to enter. A young women stepped up, with two girls, 6-year old and 5-year old, in tow.

"Um, excuse me? Do you offer discounts for children?" She had asked. Before he could answer, the 6-year old stepped in front of her mother.

"I don't trust you," she blurted out surprising Ringmaster Raven.

"Lone Icicle! Behave yourself!" The women chastised. She smiled apologetically at the ringmaster. "Sorry, since my husband divorced me Lone Icicle here has gotten a little moody. Anyway, about those discounts..."

"Um, yes. Half price for children 7 and under," Ringmaster Raven explained as the woman pressed a couple of dollars in his hand.

"Keep the change. I need good karma ever since my split." She smiled at the ringmaster, then led her kids in. As they entered, he heard the younger girl ask her sister something.

"Why were you mean to him, sissy?"

Ringmaster Raven couldn't see her, but could hear the smirk in her voice. "Believe me, he wasn't as nice as he seemed."

Pretendthisisaline

Ringmaster Raven shook his head, clearing out the memory. From the looks of it, Lone Icicle and Fearless Bear were no longer close. Heck, it looked as if they barely knew themselves anymore. He continued writing until he sensed someone coming, so after hiding the paper and pen, he began acting like a chicken scrounging for food. Nope, it wasn't Edgar. It was Lone Icicle, and she looked around in confusion.

"Where could that little bitch be?" Lone Icicle muttered, looking for Fearless Bear.

"Cluck cluck!" Lone Icicle sharply looked up, then calmed down realizing it was just Bird Boy, or specifically "Chicken Man". She hated calling him Chicken Man, ever since she garnered old papers specifying that his first name was Bird Boy. She continued searching for Fearless Bear, as the young Poptropican was supposed to have returned long ago after being sent to make sugar for the fried dough stand. What if she had been-

"Don't even think about it, Lone Icicle," she told herself. Even though she hated her rival, when a "friend" needed something (legal) done, she'd do it. Even if it meant looking for her number one rival. Hell, she was her only rival, but that wasn't the point. She left, but turned back around to face Bird Boy.

"I know what you're up to, Bird Brain. You may have fancy acting skills, but I know you're just faking it," she accused the former ringmaster, who seemed unfazed by her remark. "Or, I'm most likely making an idiot of myself." She pondered this, then did a face palm. "Of course he hasn't broke out of the hypnosis! I'm such an idiot."

Once she left, Chicken Man looked around the tent. No one left inside. He dropped his act and continued jotting down something. However, he was not alone. A lone figure stood in the shadows, spying on him.

My Notes: So last chapter I said that the action was getting started, right? I forgot about this chapter. *Face palm* This is necessary to explain Lone Icicle and Fearless Bear's past. And I should probably explain why there's "Pretendthisisaline" written in the middle of the fanfic. You know how in stories there's a line to indicate a break in time? Well, due to the fact I'm writing this on a tablet, I can't do the single line break so I got creative and put "Pretendthisisaline". Put spaces in the right space and you'll get it. On a side note, I'm planning on writing a bunch of short stories to publish on here. You won't see them until I publish the write-er, right chapters so you can actually understand it. For example, you won't get the short story I'm planning on writing about Dr. Hare until *static* Sorry, I'm not spoiling it!

Shout outs:

PoptropicaGirl79: Yay! Well, I guess in a way everyone's weird. *Derpy smile* Anyway, I read the rest of your fanfics and my favorite so far is "The Funniest" because in there Binary Bard reminds me of Discord from MLP: FiM (who also happens to be my favorite villain in My Little Pony Sorry Binary Bard, you're still only #3 of my favorite Poptropica villains. *Ducks to avoid Merlin divebombing me*)

Scorching Streaks of Paint: You're welcome for replying! I reply to everyone who reviews. I'm glad you like Chapter 2. Thank you for supporting me!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"No sign of her still?" Edgar inquired when Lone Icicle returned.

"Yup, she just disappeared," Lone Icicle claimed. "Maybe she's hiding somewhere in the forest or she's been-" Lone Icicle's voice dropped. "Kidnapped?"

Edgar sighed. "She has to be here somewhere. Dr. Dan said he saw her exit his apothecary. I hope we find her soon, because I asked her to go out with me after the carnival and-"

Lone Icicle's head jerked up. "You're not planning on doing anything to her, right?" She asked accusingly.

"No! Why do you have such a dirty mind?!"

"Blame manga and anime. It's from a different island so don't ask where you can find it here, because I'm not sure it even exists here."

"Ok then. I'll take your word for it," Edgar responded, evidently uncertain. Then, Fearless Bear raced out from the trees.

"CHICKEN MAN BROKE OUT OF THE HYPNOSIS SPELL!" She yelled suddenly, almost out of breath. "He's...plotting to...get...revenge..."

"How? By ra-" Lone Icicle was immediately hit in the head with a dictionary. "What was that for?!"

"There's children here," Edgar explained, setting the dictionary to the side. "I can't get in trouble for something like another guest saying mature content. Plus the rating for this story is teen; I don't want you jacking it up to mature."

"Enough 4th wall breaks; how are we going to stop Chicken Man from-"

"Sorry Fearless Bear, but his real name is Bird Boy. More specifically, Bird Brain," Lone Icicle interrupted.

"I don't really care whatever his name is. The point is how are we going to stop him?" Fearless Bird wondered aloud.

"We could always just hypnotize him again or leave him to fend for himself or get him to change," Lone Icicle suggested. She shrugged. "I don't know, I'm the 'do things now, ask questions later' kind of girl."

"I like the idea of getting him to change, but the sales for the carnival improved after Chicken Man came to be. So maybe we should hypnotize him again."

"One more suggestion; we could put a chastity belt on him." Edgar whacked Lone Icicle with the dictionary again. "I'm sorry! I'll stop, I'll stop!"

"Or, you could do the smart thing and surrender to me!" Lone Icicle looked up, and saw Bird Boy with all the carnies in the form of monsters as an army behind him.

"Hey! Edgar said that I couldn't make any pervy comments!" Lone Icicle yelled at him. "You shouldn't either!"

Bird Boy was unamused. "Shut up, foolish human. I don't mean it like that. I mean surrender and become my monster pet!"

"Yah, no. If you think I'm stupid enough to digest your chemical thingy, you really are Bird Brain," Lone Icicle retorted.

"I see you haven't changed since 8 years ago when you were only 6 and had a big mouth because of your parent's split," Ringmaster Raven mentioned casually, causing Lone Icicle to wear a look of surprise.

"How did you know that my mom divorced?!" Lone Icicle's eyes narrowed. "Do you have something to do with her disappearance?"

"Me? No, of course not!" Bird Boy claimed. "That's a different story anyway. Maybe another fanfiction will emerge about it or it'll be-"

"No fourth wall breaks! Anyway, I'm not surrendering to you!" Lone Icicle's face turned red and blew up. "YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!"

Fearless Bear watched in awe. Lone Icicle had a temper, but Fearless Bear thought it was against trivial things; failing a video game level, missing a catch, etc. She didn't know that Lone Icicle got angry over things that actually mattered.

Fearless Bear came up behind Lone Icicle. "I won't surrender either! I'll join the good guys!" She attempted to sound fierce, but sounded more like a kitten trying to roar.

Bird Boy crossed his arms and smirked. "So the sisters have returned, eh? Didn't see that coming."

Lone Icicle and Fearless Bear's mouths dropped open. "SISTERS?!" Lone Icicle took a rope out and lassoed Bird Boy. She dragged him inside and propped him on a chair.

"Alright Bird Boy, you've got some explainin' to do."

My notes: As a New Year's present, I decided to publish this chapter today instead of waiting! Happy New Year, everybody, everypony, everyhedgehog, everykirbycreature and everypokémon! However, I'm not doing shout outs because the reviews aren't showing up on my Kindle right now. Heck, it says there's 6 total according to the traffic stats, but there's only 4 total if I add up all of the ones in each chapter. But I wish all of my friends and fans and OCs a happy New Year, regardless of what you said. Happy New Year to my favorite characters Ringmaster Raven, Dr. Hare and Binary Bard! Happy New Year to Fearless Bear and Lone Icicle! BTW, if you want to see how they look, look at the following usernames.

SkyrahHedgehog: This is Fearless Bear's account

SkyrahHedgehog2.0: This is Lone Icicle's account (AKA Golden Flame. I originally created Lone Icicle on the Poptropica app, and I was too lazy to keep clicking "Change All" over and over on the computer so I went with Golden Flame. )

P.S. I hope you don't mind 4th Wall Breaks. I couldn't resist. Besides, that first one was a great example of how Lone Icicle can act like a perv at times. Anyway, HAPPY NEW YEAR! :D


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Well? What's going on, Bird Boy?" Lone Icicle interrogated, crossing her arms.

Ringmaster Raven sighed. "My name is Ringmaster Raven, and-"

Lone Icicle got close to him with a scowl on her face. "You have too many names. I'm calling you Bird Boy. Got it, **Bird Boy**?" She asked with maliciousness in her voice.

"Y-yes ma'am," Ringmaster Raven stuttered, nervous.

"Excuse me, but my name is Lone Icicle. You will address me as Lone Icicle. And my "sister" as Fearless Bear." Lone Icicle motioned for Fearless Bear to approach. The shy poptropican slowly came out from behind a screen labeled "Interrogation in Process. Please enter silently." Fearless Bear had no idea where Lone Icicle got that kind of stuff.

"Um, hi. So, uh-" She started, but Lone Icicle put a hand up.

"I'll do it. Watch and learn." Lone Icicle got closer. "Let me get this straight. ME AND FEARLESS BEAR ARE SISTERS?! Impossible!"

"It's true. I remember you both attending the carnival when you were little," Ringmaster Raven claimed.

"Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiight. This is a waste of time. I don't believe you, you're obviously trying to hypnotize me into thinking it's true so I let my guard down and you can take over and I won't be able to stop you," Lone Icicle accused, backing away.

"Fine, if it's such a waste of time then can I leave without being tied down to this chair?" Ringmaster Raven asked with a sigh. Lone Icicle was about to answer until-

"No," Fearless Bear ordered suddenly. Everyone turned to look at her in surprise. Fearless Bear was also surprised; she was usually such a doormat, so why did she make a choice for a change? "Lone Icicle's right. We can't trust him. But Lone Icicle," she paused to put her hand on the older girl's shoulder. "Can we please work together without arguing?"

Lone Icicle sighed. "Fine, but we're not friends. I have an idea." She turned to Edgar. "Keep an eye on Bird Boy here; me and Fearless Bear have to find someone."

She stomped out, and Fearless Bear sighed. Was it even possible to be friends with Lone Icicle even after seeing a different side of her?

Pretendthisisaline

"What are we doing again?" Fearless Bear asked for the fourth time, pushing through underbrush.

"We're looking for a group that is made up of some poptropicans who have experience with villains. We need their help to defeat Bird Boy and whoever else is helping him," Lone Icicle replied again.

"Right. Sorry, I have a bad memory," Fearless Bear apologized.

'Oh wow. What a surprise,' Lone Icicle thought, but she didn't want to be nasty to the only ally she had now. Instead, she said "Ok," and continued through the underbrush. She froze when she heard a rustling sound nearby. She looked to see if Fearless Bear had heard it too. Fearless Bear's expression of evident fear signalled that she had also heard it.

"W-what wa-was that, sissy?"

"First of all, I'm not really your sister; I thought we agreed that Bird Boy was lying," Lone Icicle argued. "And I don't know. I can go check where it was coming from. Do you want me too?"

Fearless Bear nodded, and Lone Icicle approached stealthily towards a bush. It rustled again, and she readied the crossbow she had on her arm for protection and "coolness factor".

" SHOW YOUR FACE, WHATEVER YOU ARE!" She blindly shot the arrow, but it hit the tree behind the bush. "Shit, I just wasted an arrow for nothing," she muttered as a small squirrel jumped away from her. She turned to go back and tell Fearless Bear that there was nothing to worry about, but she heard another rustling noise from behind her.

'Probably just another squirrel,' was her first thought until she caught a flash of pink out of the corner of her eye. She inserted another arrow into her crossbow and positioned it again.

"SHOW YOUR FACE!" Lone Icicle demanded, louder this time. After that, everything became a blur.

"Lone Icicle? What's going on? Oh gosh! GET AWAY FROM MY POTENTIAL SISTER!" Fearless Bear tackled a poptropican hiding in the bushes as Lone Icicle continued screaming as the electricity shot through her.

"AAAAAAHHHH! GOD, THAT HURT LIKE HELL!" Lone Icicle screamed when she was no longer being electrocuted. She glared at the figure in front of her. She couldn't see him clearly, but she saw smears of green, gray, yellowish skin, and...pink?

"Ha ha! Gotcha, invader!" The poptropican soon realized his mistake. "Oops. Sorry, I thought you were-"

Lone Icicle was steaming mad. Her beret had been scorched beyond recognition (which was currently smoking), her glasses disintegrated, and her brown curly hair now standing on end. "Cut it out, Dr. Hare. I'm looking for someone. Well, SOMEONES, but it's frankly none of your beeswax." Lone Icicle gathered the remains of her beret and glasses and turned to leave with Fearless Bear until she heard Dr. Hare something that interested her.

"Oh, you're the one who sent for us asking for help? In that case, follow me!" He hopped a couple inches and paused, taking in the girls' confused expressions. "What?"

Fearless Bear cocked an eyebrow. "Wait, you're part of the organization that Lone Icicle's looking for? But aren't you a vill-"

"Supposedly he isn't, but who bets 100 credits it's not true?" Lone Icicle bet, holding out 100 credits. "Anyone?" When all Fearless Bear and Dr. Hare did was stare, she pocketed the credits. "I guess that means I keep 100 credits."

Fearless Bear nodded, unsure how to reply and cleared her throat. "Dr. Hare? Your response?"

"Don't you remember?" He waited for their reply. "Hello? You removed my totem? ON SUPER VILLAIN ISLAND?!"

"Oh, I remember now!" Fearless Bear exclaimed.

Lone Icicle mumbled a "hmph". "Yah I remember, where's the evidence you're not a villain anymore?"

Dr. Hare sighed. "I should've known that Lone Icicle's still a mule," he muttered.

"EXCUSE ME, BASTARD?!" Lone Icicle grabbed Dr. Hare in a quick motion and held him by the collar of his costume. "WHAT did you just call me?"

"Nothing!" He lied. "If you don't believe I'm not a villain anymore, I'll prove it! Does that work for you?"

Lone Icicle considered this. "Deal. But a couple of things; no cheesy pick-up lines, no-"

"What the hell are you talking about?!" Dr. Hare asked, confused.

Fearless Bear answered before Lone Icicle could. "She's under the prejudice that any man over the age of 11 will try to do you-know-what."

"You barely know me, Fearless Bear, so don't make pre-ju-daices against me."

"Prejudices."

"Whatever," Lone Icicle responded and let her hold on Dr. Hare go. "Lead the way, Rabbit Dude."

"It's Dr. Hare. But I will prove you wrong. I swear, I'm not evil anymore!" Dr. Hare promised.

"I'll make that decision myself. Now are you going or not?" Lone Icicle asked rudely.

Dr. Hare nodded and hopped off, this time Lone Icicle and Fearless Bear following.

My notes: Finally, Dr. Hare shows up! I said he was coming for chapter 4, but I was wrong. Sorry! Anyway, Binary Bard and Black Widow show up next chapter. And Director D shows up waaaaaayyyyy later. Once again, I can't do shout outs because is being a pain. I tried going on via my desktop computer (don't ask) to see the reviews, but the reviews still wouldn't show. Anyone else had this problem? If so, contact me via private messaging. Nothing to do with the fanfic, but I saw "Star Wars: The Force Awakens" today. My reaction: HOLY. SHIT. THAT SURE AS HELL WAS FUCKING EPIC! Please excuse the swearing. Anyway, Lone Icicle is now acting like Rey and swinging around a toy lightsaber. You might want to stay clear of her for now, even thoigh Fearless Bear is the one with the BB-8 follower on Poptropica. BB-8=Cutest droid ever (in my opinion). I don't like the fact they (spoiler ahead)

Killed Han Solo off. F*** YOU, KYLO REN! Even if you might be Rey's brother. That's just what I believe though.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"I was NOT expecting this," Lone Icicle remarked after Dr. Hare had accepted her and Fearless Bear's access into the hidden headquarters of "The Agency" ("We couldn't think of a name," Dr. Hare had admitted). "This is completely weird!"

"What do you mean? This headquarters looks pretty high-tech," Fearless Bear pointed out as Lone Icicle put on another beret and adjusted a new pair of glasses. "The screens, the gadgets, the lab-"

"I'm not talking about that, I'm talking about this day. Bird Boy broke out of his hypnosis, Dr. Hare, Binary Bard and Black Widow run an agency that fights super villains when-" Lone Icicle stopped. "By the way, Dr. Hare, I think you locked the door." A grunt from outside proved her point.

"Oops. Sorry," Dr. Hare apologized to his friends with a cheeky grin after opening the door.

"Don't give us that look!" Black Widow chastised.

"How many times have we talked about locking the door?" Binary Bard asked, arms crossed.

"Um...let's see...one, two, three," Dr. Hare continued counting until Lone Icicle yelled from the other side of the room.

"That was not intended to be answered, dummy."

"One, the correct term is "rhetorical", and two, I'm not a dummy. I was accepted into the NISS as the youngest student to ever attend at age 11!"

"Well-"

"Break it up, break it up," Black Widow interfered, attempting to push the two apart before they could begin fighting physically.

Binary Bard tried striking conversation with Fearless Bear. "So you're the one who requested this meeting?"

"No, it was Lone Icicle. Who's currently trying to wring Dr. Hare's neck," Fearless Bear replied, motioning to a steaming Lone Icicle, who was busy trying to insert an arrow into her crossbow as Dr. Hare attacked her with a carrot taser (which most likely was the one he had used earlier).

Binary Bard chuckled. "I remember Lone Icicle. She's pretty stubborn and isn't easily convinced."

"Yes, she can be quite...dogmatic. But I have a plan." Fearless Bear came up behind Lone Icicle and hugged her. "Hi, sissy!"

"WHAT THE SHIT?!" Lone Icicle dropped her crossbow in surprise as Dr. Hare watched the exchange in amusement. "What...the...hell...was...that...for?"

"Just trying to get you to stop. Aren't we here for you're own reasons anyway?"

"Yah. Anyway," Lone Icicle slapped a sheet of paper in front of Black Widow. "Ever heard the following names; Bird Boy, Ringmaster Raven, or Chicken Man?"

Black Widow picked up the paper and studied it. It was a picture of Ringmaster Raven on the day he had encountered Lone Icicle and Fearless Bear when they first stopped him a couple nonths ago. Black Widow nodded. "At the Erwohen Prison, we received letters once a week. I barely got any, until one day I got one from Ringmaster Raven."

"What did it say?" Fearless Bear inquired curiously.

"It offered to get revenge on both of you. I replied saying that I would join him if I could escape. However, Zeus had put us in the sleep chambers and we didn't wake up until the building was destroyed. After it was, Black Widow, Captain Crawfish, Dr. Hare and I never heard back from him," Binary Bard explained.

"Excuse me, but where IS Captain Crawfish?" Fearless Bear asked.

"Let's see...He said he'd go back to Skullduggery Island and help stop pirates from destroying the remaining towns," Dr. Hare answered.

"Don't make me laugh," Lone Icicle responded. Fearless Bear glared and shot an apologetic look to the three former villains.

Dr. Hare nodded sadly, while Binary Bard continued. "Anyway, we didn't know that he revealed he's broken out of the hypnosis."

"Yah, Fearless Bear found out and he tried to take over the carnival. I don't know what's going on now,"Lone Icicle explained.

"I hope Edgar is okay..." Fearless Bear murmured. Lone Icicle shot a quizzical look to Fearless Bear and raised an eyebrow. Fearless Bear stared back. There was a couple of minutes of awkward silence that seemed to envelope all the poptropicans.

"Anyway, you two need our help to defeat Ringmaster Raven?"

"Yes, I'm willing to work with you for this much," Lone Icicle pulled out a canvas bag filled with credits. "How does 1000 credits sound?"

"No, that's ridiculous. I don't know about you two, but I'll work for free," Dr. Hare said, pushing the bag back to Lone Icicle. She barely looked at him.

"But-" Binary Bard started, but Black Widow interrupted him.

"We don't need money, we have each other. We'll help for no cost," Black Widow replied.

"Deal. At least I keep my credits," Lone Icicle told herself. She began to exit.

"Where are you going?" Fearless Bear questioned.

"I'm going into the tent I set up earlier. I'm not going to take advantage of Black Widow, Binary Bard, and Dr. Hare. And I'm not letting the men take advantage of me," she added loudly so Dr. Hare and Binary Bard heard her.

"Excuse me, but I'm dating Black Widow!" Binary Bard yelled back. Dr. Hare just sat with a scowl on his face.

"Sorry, she's kind of a pervert," Fearless Bear apologized.

"Don't worry, we'll get used to it," Black Widow assured Fearless Bear, rubbing her forehead like she had a headache. Lone Icicle slammed the door as she left. As Fearless Bear followed Black Widow to her room, Binary Bard went off to get ready for bed. He paused to look back at Dr. Hare.

"Is something wrong, Harvey?" He asked his friend.

Dr. Hare sighed. "Why does she hate me? I try to be nice, and she treats me like a rotten carrot. I thought she would see me and remember how she helped me."

Binary Bard gave a sympathetic pat. "One day, you'll realize she isn't worth it. And one day, the girl who truly loves you will find you."

Dr. Hare snorted. "Easy for you to say; you have Charlotte."

Binary Bard ignored the comment. "Come on, lighten up."

Dr. Hare sighed as Binary Bard continued to his room. He went to the door and slipped out. He didn't care what Mordred said. One day, Lone Icicle would admit she liked him; why else would she had saved him from the darkness of evil? Wait, she did that with everyone.

' _Never mind, me, Mordred was right. Lone Icicle ISN'T worth it. But that doesn't mean I'll stop trying_ ,' Dr. Hare told himself as he went off toward the purple tent set up outside.

My Notes:

The reviews glitch has been fixed! I can finally do shout outs again! *Big sparkly anime eyes* These shout outs will be for all reviews between chapter 3 and 5. Also as a question to PoptropicaGirl79. Is "Charlotte" your own original birth name for Black Widow or did you find it somewhere else? If it's originally your's, can I please you use it for my fanfictions? On a side note, this chapter proved my originality; I really couldn't think of a name for the group Binary Bard, Black Widow, and Dr. Hare created and my friends/family couldn't think of anything either so I went with "The Agency". XD

Shout outs:

Scorching Streaks of Paint: As I'm sure you've figured out, the shadow was Fearless Bear. In the original version I explicitly used her name but took it out so I could build up suspense. X3 I guess the fourth wall breaks were kind of weird but...*Puts on party hat because why not* I am weird! I made them sisters because Fearless Bear and Lone Icicle are my Poptropica avatars and if you took both of their personalities and put them together, you get me. Well, I'm not as inappropriate as Lone Icicle. XD Dr. Hare is my second favorite villain. In order, my favorites are Ringmaster Raven, Dr. Hare, Binary Bard, and Director D.

PoptropicaGirl79: The dictionary thing was inspired by the manga/anime "Fruits Basket". One of the characters can be a perv, and so sometimes some of the other characters will hit him with something like...a dictionary! As explained, Captain Crawfish is out doing other stuff right now. Don't worry, though! He'll come later! And Director D isn't officially introduced until even later then Captain Crawfish! However, he is mentioned by Lone Icicle a couple of times and hints at something that happened between them. Sorry, not spoiling what happened!

MikoTheFox: Yay! You saw my fanfiction! Yes, Lone Icicle is a perv at times; as she said " Blame anime and manga." XD However, please don't put RP chains in the reviews. I consider that spam.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Lone Icicle was sitting inside her tent, writing in a journal she had gotten a couple days earlier. She used it to write down her thoughts when she was confused, and she sure as hell was confused right now. Binary Bard and Black Widow? She didn't expect that. She also didn't expect-

"Lone Icicle?" She jumped when she heard Dr. Hare's voice outside of her tent. She stuck her head out and glared at him.

"What the hell, dude? You DON'T sneak up on a girl. Why are you here, to be a perv?" Lone Icicle asked rudely.

Dr. Hare looked stunned. He shook his head and continued. "I-I just wanted to ask if-"

"If what? If you can ra-"

"No! I just want to know why you hate me!"

"Easy, you tried to take over Poptropica, you kidnapped four poptropicans, and-"

"It's because I was a villain?"

"No! You still are! I don't believe your whole "I'm reformed, yada yada" act! Go fuck off and leave me alone, bastard!"

Tears pricked Dr. Hare's eyes. "I-I just wanted to b-be friends," he said quietly.

"Well, news flash. I'm Miss Independent, and I'm staying like that. Go fuck off!" She repeated as he hopped away, tears falling. When he was out of sight, she immediately punched her pillow.

Why did she yell at him? He probably really only did want to be friends, but Lone Icicle wasn't taking a chance after last time with Director D-

"Put it away, Lone Icicle," she told herself. She immediately ran off into the night, tears running down her face.

"Why am I so stupid?" She asked herself as she ran off into a nearby forest. When she reached the ledge of a cliff, she sat down and sniffled. She wouldn't let ANYONE see her cry, not after she vowed that she'd never let anyone take pity on her. It meant being alone, but she was fine with it. She heard footsteps, and immediately equipped her crossbow.

"Who's there?!" She lowered her crossbow when she saw Dr. Hare peek out cautiously. "Oh, it's just you. What do you want?" She quicky wiped away her tears, hoping Dr. Hare didn't notice.

He did. "Look, I know you don't trust me at all, but can you at least try not to hide the fact that you're ashamed of yourself."

"I am NOT!" Lone Icicle lied, turning away and facing toward the woods and seemingly endless sky. Maybe if she could distract Dr. Hare, she could slip off and let Fearless Bear deal with Bird Boy- Warm arms around her chest jerked her out of her thoughts. She looked up and saw Dr. Hare, hugging her.

"DON'T TOUCH ME, PERV!" She squirmed away, aiming her crossbow at Dr. Hare.

"Sorry! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to give you the wrong idea!" He held up his hands in surrender. Lone Icicle lowered the crossbow. She cautiously approached him.

"Don't ever, EVER do that again," she ordered.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize that you didn't even like hugs," he apologized again.

"When you're scarred, you don't even like being around men," she said cryptically. Dr. Hare's eyes grew wide under his goggles.

"You-you were-"

"I don't wanna talk about it," she interrupted. She looked out into the forest again. The two sat in silence, until Dr. Hare suddenly blurted out something.

"Why do you only hate me and not Mor-er, Binary Bard and Black Widow?" He asked, wishing he could take it back.

Lone Icicle looked at him, surprised at his question. "Um...You don't really have an excuse for being evil. Binary Bard just went insane after being locked up in prison, and it seems to me that Black Widow was just jealous that her paintings were never displayed. And you...well, you were kidnapped by ants." Lone Icicle stifled a laugh.

Dr. Hare blushed. "Yah, the ant thing is a long stor. So is why I was a villain; let me just say that when you're mutated due to an experiment, not many people respect you."

"You wanted revenge on the poptroicans that bullied you?" Lone Icicle guessed.

"And I wanted to prove I wasn't an idiot. But that's a different story. Also, I have another question," Dr. Hare said.

"Go for it," Lone Icicle replied.

"Why don't you ever apologize? Is it also a long story?" Dr. Hare again wished to take back what he said, but Lone Icicle didn't blow up like he expected her to.

"No, it's pretty simple. In my personal opinion, why should force someone to forgive me? It's really their own choice," she quickly explained.

"Oh. I guess that makes sense in a sort of twisted way. One more thing, I promise." Dr. Hare looked up at the starry night sky and imagined being with her- ' _Focus, Harvey_ ' he thought, then turned back to Lone Icicle. "Shouldn't we be in bed?" He asked.

Lone Icicle shrugged. "I don't sleep that much; I think it's too much caffeine or something. But you can if you want." She got up and walked back to her tent.

"Wait," Dr. Hare commanded surprising himself and her. "Um, well, you're the first poptropican to actually talk to me outside of Binary Bard and Black Widow, so...can we please be friends? Just friends? I swear, unless you want to, um, you know...want to be more."

"Fine, I'll give you one chance," Lone Icicle agreed. She was only lying though so maybe she'd be able to get rid of him; she did not need a boy tagging her around like a young puppy.

"Deal. I swear over a golden carrot we'll only be friends," Dr. Hare promised, smiling goofily.

Lone Icicle smiled back, but quickly hid it and ran back to her tent. Dr. Hare watched as she went off, having hope inside. Maybe Lone Icicle sometimes wasn't as cold as she appeared. He went back to "The Agency"'s headquarters still smiling to himself.

My notes:

I don't know if this feels rushed or not, but...oh well! *Shrugs* Sorry for the delay, I got in trouble and had my Kindle Fire taken for a day. Now I have it back though! I created a poll (you can find it on my profile) so please answer! Nothing to do with my fanfiction, but the Poptropica cartoon "Shark Toon" is SO FRIGGIN' HILARIOUS! I guess I shouldn't use Shark Boy (technically Shark Guy now, but old habits are hard to break.) as a resource for writing a paper on sharks because I knew everything he said wasn't true. Except that sharks like seals. XD

Shout outs:

Scorching Streaks of Paint: Ha ha! You're *static*. Huh, apparently the connection was interrupted (let's blame Ringmaster Raven) and I'm too lazy to repeat myself. Glad you liked Fearless Bear's random outburst of affection towards Lone Icicle. I don't Lone Icicle liked it though! Wait, how'd you know right away that they were mash-ups of my personality?!

PoptropicaGirl79: Yup! I'm awesome! I ship them because IT MAKES SENSE! And I think that they look cute together. I think Poptropica confirms they're at least friends because for the "Recent Activity" on the home once you log in and you have no friends, it says something about an easier way to make friends and there's a picture of Black Widow and Binary Bard waving to each other and about to friend each other. Thanks for the suggestion, but I'm going to continue using Charlotte. It's always been one of my favorite names. :-)


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Good morning!" Fearless Bear cheerfully greeted Dr. Hare as he entered. She flipped a pancake and waited for it to finish cooking

"You look cheerful this morning," Binary Bard commented. It was true; Dr. Hare seemed to have a bounce in his every step, a wide smile was present on his face, and his goggles had been polished to shine a brilliant spring green.

"You look like you got a girlfriend, like the girl you like..." Black Widow teased her friend. She and Binary Bard knew he had been hopelessly in love ever since they had escaped the Erwohen Prison. With who, only Binary Bard knew and he wouldn't say who to Black Widow.

"First of all, I don't have any crushes. Second, I had a good night's sleep. _And_ Lone Icicle said she'd be my friend," Dr. Hare added, looking at Binary Bard to see his reaction.

Binary Bard dropped his fork, Black Widow stared in disbelief, and Fearless Bear looked in amazement (not even noticing she had burnt the pancakes she was cooking).

"Seriously? If you want to trick me, you'll have to do better, my friend," Binary Bard replied, trying not to laugh.

"What are you laughing at?" Binary Bard nearly jumped at the sound of Lone Icicle's voice from right behind him. Now it was time for Dr. Hare to laugh.

"Wh-wha-?!"

"I asked what were you laughing at. Is it the fact Dr. Hare says we're friends?" Lone Icicle asked, trying to sound believable like she really, really was friends with Dr. Hare.

"Uh-"

"Really? I thought one would be happy if his friend befriended someone else. Or is it because I'm a girl?!" Lone Icicle stared down at Binary Bard with an icy stare. Binary Bard tried staring back, but the tension only increased.

Fearless Bear finally broke it. "Who wants seconds?"

Lone Icicle shook her head. "I'm good. Besides, I'm going to go practice with my crossbow. See you all later," she said, smiling to Dr. Hare as he blushed briefly. She left the room, hoping she had been convincing.

"Maybe we should try to figure out how to defeat Ringmaster Raven. Can you help us, Fearless Bear?" Black Widow asked.

"Why me?" Fearless Bear asked.

"You might have some inside information," Dr. Hare quickly answered. "And maybe give me some advice on how to...um..."

"I'm sorry, but I have to tell Lone Icicle something. It's really important," Fearless Bear explained. "However, I know that he's recruiting different villains to stop Lone Icicle and I. I'm sorry I can't stick longer," she apologized again. She quickly washed all of the dishes and went outside to find Lone Icicle.

"I need to find her," Fearless Bear thought, pushing aside a small bush. Her sister had left before she had a chance to tell her about the dream she had last night.

The world was stormy, and all the buildings had lain in ruins. There were almost no poptropicans left, except a few who looked under hypnosis. She had ran away from them, breathing heavily as adrenaline pumped through her blood. What had happened to the world and WHY was she dreaming about this?

"Aah, the perfect world. If only I could get it like this," a voice mused behind Fearless Bear. She turned to face Ringmaster Raven. "Too bad Black Widow, Binary Bard, and Dr. Hare decided to go against me and join you and that bitch Lone Icicle instead of help me."

"What are you doing here?" She inquired. "Get out of my dreams, I want to go back to the dream I was having. Wait, how'd you even know they sided with us?!"

"What dream? Oh, the one where you and Edgar married? That was truly nauseating," Ringmaster Raven cackled, ignoring Fearless Bear's question about alliances. "Oh, young girls with fairytale fantasies. What? You didn't expect that I could go into your dreams? I'm magic, of course I can."

"Go away! Leave me and my sister alone!" Fearless Bear demanded.

Ringmaster Raven got closer. "You know she'll never believe that you're related to her. You know it's pointless."

"You seem to know a lot about us," Fearless Bear commented, suspicious. She conjured up a frying pan. "What do you know?"

"I know secrets, I know hidden desires, I know what you want, I know what Dr. Hare wants, what Lone Icicle wants," Ringmaster Raven paused. "I know why she's so cold and why she doesn't know about the fate of her sister and mother."

That earned Fearless Bear's attention. "Tell me why she hates everyone, or I'll use this."

"Oh, you don't want to hear about it. It's very inappropriate."

"Shut up! Tell me the truth!"

"Ok, it wasn't that dark. But it almost was..." A cruel smile spread on Ringmaster Raven's face.

"Enough mind games, what about why she doesn't know about me or our mom?" Fearless Bear repeated.

Ringmaster Raven stepped forward, and Fearless Bear gulped. She didn't have a good feeling about this.

"It's because you don't know either, and if I tell you you'll tell Lone Icicle. We can't let THAT happen, can we? Besides, it might kill you to find out."

Fearless Bear growled. In her dreams, she was much braver than she was in real life. She was tempted to keep pressing, but she knew it would be pointless to keep arguing. "That's a stupid threat. Maybe you won today, but I'll figure it out. Trust me."

Ringmaster Raven smirked. "We'll see about that," he replied ominously before he disappeared and Fearless Bear woke up in a pile of cold sweat.

To see if Ringmaster Raven had been telling the truth about not knowing anything about why she and Lone Icicle forgot about each other, she tried bringing up early memories from her childhood. Nothing came; it was almost as if she was tuning a television and only came up with static.

"Lone Icicle?" Fearless Bear softly called. Lone Icicle almost jumped.

"God, you scared me! Are you sure that you're not training to be a spy?" It was the closest thing to a compliment that Fearless Bear earned from Lone Icicle.

"I am certain. Anyway, can you um...can you bring up any memories from when you were younger?"

"A little bit. I remember my mom and dad divorcing, mom um...doing something. I don't know, she was just gone. Someone else was also gone, but I can't remember anything about them. Why?"

"I-I was thinking what if Ringmaster Raven was right. He appeared in my dream last night, and he said that he knew everything. What I want, what Dr. Hare wants, what you want, and," she took a deep breath and let it out quickly. "Whyyou' ."

Lone Icicle's face paled. "How did that bastard know? I never told anyone about what happened. Only one person knows, and only because they were there."

"I don't understand."

"It's not your business, Fearless Bear. Forget what he said. How can you trust him anyway?" Lone Icicle asked as if merely curious, but the anger, betrayal, and bitterness in her eyes suggested that Fearless Bear shut up before she kicked her ass.

"Sorry, I was just interested," Fearless Bear lied. She pointed to Lone Icicle's crossbow. "How do you use that? I kind of want to learn," she explained, changing the subject. Even though she wasn't just mearly curious about Lone Icicle's past, she really was interested in learning how to use the crossbow.

"Oh, my crossbow? I'll show you," Lone Icicle offered, and began showing the little girl how to use it.

"How are we going to stop him?" Black Widow questioned with a sigh, rubbing her forehead.

"It is going to be difficult since Ringmaster Raven has been recruiting different villains to help him," Binary Bard replied.

Dr. Hare was thinking. "We could...no, that's just stupid."

"Let's think about something else," Black Widow suggested. "Like, your obvious crush on Lone Icicle."

Dr. Hare blushed 14 shades of red. "Me? N-no! I don't have a crush on her! Why would I?"

Binary Bard smiled. "Face it, Harvey. You've been head over paws in love with her after she removed your totem."

"She also saved me from the ants in my dream!" Dr. Hare sighed and stared toward the ceiling. "She's kind, beautiful, fierce, loyal, mysterious-"

"A bitch towards everyone," Black Widow added under her breath.

"Shut up, Charlotte! She's only like that because...um...actually, she hasn't told me. But she's not a bitch!"

"Stop arguing," Binary Bard ordered. "There's no need for a debate. But Harvey, I'm sure she'll only want to be friends."

"How do you know, Mordred? Now, back to defeating, Ringmaster Raven..." Dr. Hare silently prayed that the conversation wouldn't circle back to Lone Icicle being his crush. Mercifully, it didn't.

The plotting against Ringmaster Raven continued until Fearless Bear entered. "Excuse me, I made dinner if you don't mind..."

"I'll be there-What the..." Dr. Hare paused as he saw Lone Icicle take a bite of chocolate cake. "Did you already eat?"

"Yup. Fearless Bear offered some cake, and I decided to try it. I've discovered that chocolate is InfiniCool," Lone Icicle replied after swallowing.

"Ok...I have no idea what 'InfiniCool' means."

"It's 'Infinite' and 'Cool' put together. Get it?"

"I think so..." Dr. Hare watched as Lone Icicle went back to eating. Lone Icicle was different, but that's what he liked about her. She wasn't like other girls, but it somehow made her more interesting. Dr. Hare pushed away fantasies of being more than friends with Lone Icicle. He remembered how earlier Binary Bard had teased him about having a crush on Lone Icicle. However, his friend was wrong. He didn't have a crush; he had a mega-crush. Finishing his dinner, he retired to his room. He wished he had the courage to say so, but for now he'd have to stick with being friends. But maybe later they could be more than that. He smiled to himself when he turned off his light, imagining her kissing him under the cool night sky.

My notes: Originally for my poll I said I'd close it before Chapter 10 came out, but I edited this and so I'm closing it now. Results:

2 people think that Dr. HareXLone Icicle would be interesting. Well, it adds some drama later once it becomes more...noticeable.

1 person (me. I voted for my own survey XD) ships them hard. I have actually created numerous pieces of fanart of this ship that's how hard. However, it usually involves someone else trying to make it official, or in one case Lone Icicle and Dr. Hare chastising me through a fourth wall break. XD

1 person thinks that this makes no sense at all. It will later once the story progresses through. Although it's now quite obvious Dr. Hare has a crush on Lone Icicle. XD

Shout outs:

Scorching Streaks of Paint: Oh. *Derps* And I already sent that barf-tastic...thing with Dr. Hare saving Lone Icicle from Ringmaster Raven. (For those of you who have no idea what I'm talking about, maybe I'll publish it as a seperate story that's non-canon to Poptropica Fanfiction. It's really barf worthy because of the amount of naïve teenage romance in there. In other words, Lone Icicle looks like a really bad Mary Sue. Just be glad it's not part of the story. XD) Although it is hard to have a dramatic scene with CUTE FWUFFY DR. HARVEY HARE! XD Yup, Lone Icicle has very few cracks in her shell so she's pretty cold towards men. Or just people (although she kind of contradicts this with her being nice to Fearless Bear and teaching her to use the crossbow.)

PoptropicaGirl79: Close, but not quite. She wasn't uh...you know, but *static*. This connection sucks, but I'm not repeating myself. You'll find out in Chapter 10.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Two days had passed since Lone Icicle had moved in with Dr. Hare, Binary Bard, Black Widow and Fearless Bear, now her new friends. Friends; that was a way she had changed in those past two days. What had started out as a lie to Dr. Hare had become a true fact towards the poptropicans around her. If someone told her she'd be friends with former villains and her former rival, she would've laughed and asked what drugs they were on.

Another thing that had happened was her early childhood memories were starting to come back. She did see Fearless Bear as her sister; they did everything together and hated their parent's fighting. They were separated by...someone she couldn't see, but who gave off a sinister vibe.

And of course, she now spent her free time with Dr. Hare. To be more exact, she spent time with Harvey; Dr. Hare had recently told her to call him Harvey.

"Why?" She had asked, confused at the sudden change in names.

"I'm trying to move on from "It's Dr. Hare, he's here to hypnotize us!" to "It's Harvey, he's here to help us!". It's stupid, I know," Harvey had said, casting his eyes to the ground, evidently embarrassed.

"No, it's fine. I've done more stupid thin-" Lone Icicle immediately cut off. "Never mind. Just ignore me, Harvey."

Harvey smiled awkwardly towards her, and Lone Icicle smiled back. She leaned close to him, but immediately pulled back. No, she wouldn't make that mistake, not like before. Lone Icicle got up and left.

"Where are you going?" Dr. Hare asked. He was confused at Lone Icicle's sudden change in behavior. One minute she was about to kiss him, the next she was stomping away from him.

"Uh, stuff I have to do. Maybe you should figure out how to defeat Bird Boy?" Lone Icicle asked as if it was only a suggestion but from her tone mostly told Dr. Hare to not push. When she left, Dr. Hare sighed frustrated. He thought he had been getting close, but apparently he hadn't at all.

'Guess I'm back to square 1,' he thought as he returned to his latest invention.

Pretendthisisaline

"Sissy, can I ask you a question?" Fearless Bear asked a couple hours later while Lone Icicle reloaded her crossbow.

"You just did, silly," Lone Icicle replied, mussing her sister's hair. "Yah, you can. What is it?"

"Um...do you have a crush on anyone?" Fearless Bear asked, remembering the deal she made with Dr. Hare earlier; he'd go to the grocery store for her if she tried to get information from Lone Icicle about how she felt about him.

Lone Icicle's eyes darkened. "Ew! Why would I have a crush?! What if they-" A dictionary fell onto her head. "Ow, what was that for?!"

Binary Bard stood behind her, holding a 2015 Webster Unabridged Dictionary. "Hello, the rating can't go up to mature? Does that sound familiar? Besides, I thought you stopped your pervy comments."

"Sorry, sorry. It's still not an excuse to hit me with a dictionary," Lone Icicle shot back.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but I have bad news," Black Widow said urgently, running in to cut off Lone Icicle and Binary Bard. "We received a letter from Ringmaster Raven."

"Lemme see," Lone Icicle ordered, snatching the paper. "'Dear Former Friends,'- OK, really, that's a stupid greeting; he needs to know you most likely weren't his friend in the first place. Anyway, 'I see you were foolish enough to submit to Lone Icicle and Fearless Bear. I am going to show you why you should've joined me. I have recruited others to help. Perhaps Lone Icicle recognizes the name "Director Danger-'" Lone Icicle stopped. "That douchebag, bastardly, son of a bitch. I will wring his neck and-"

"Lone Icicle? Are you ok?" Binary Bard asked, concerned.

"No, I need some time to think," Lone Icicle replied, attempting to calm down. She threw the paper at the ground and ran off, blinking back tears of anger.

Pretendthisisaline

"Where's Lone Icicle?" Dr. Hare asked when it was night outside, walking inside carrying bags of groceries. "I got some stuff for her."

Binary Bard sighed sadly. "She ran off earlier. We got a letter from Ringmaster Raven and she began reading it. She had suddenly stopped when she saw Director D's name and ran off. She hasn't returned since."

"Huh? Why would she-"

"We don't know either. Fearless Bear can't remember anything about Director D and Lone Icicle except when they defeated him on Spy Island," Black Widow interrupted. "I think it's connected to why she's...reluctant to be around others."

"Charlotte, are you suggesting she and Director D dated and...something happened?" Dr. Hare questioned.

"I'm not, but it's possible, Harvey."

"Sorry buddy," Binary Bard apologized. "But if that's what happened, you have a very slim chance of getting her unless someone can heal her."

Dr. Hare's eyes blazed. "Mordred, are you saying I'm not worthy for her?!"

"No! I didn't mean it like that!"

"I see you teasing her all the time! Don't lie! You're jealous, aren't you?!"

"Harvey Hare, you're trying to make a mountain out of a molehill. I'M FUCKING DATING CHARLOTTE!"

Black Widow looked back and forth between the two arguing friends. She had to stop them somehow. "SHUT UP YOU TWO!" She yelled, glaring at both of them. "Mordred, from the way you say that it sounds like you don't want me anymore! Harvey, stop jumping to conclusions!"

"Sorry, dear. I'm just frustrated at a certain someone," Binary Bard apologized, glaring at Dr. Hare. Dr. Hare only turned around and stomped out. "Wait, where are you going?"

"I don't believe you that she will never like me! I'm going to find her!" Dr. Hare slammed the door before Binary Bard and Black Widow could stop him.

"I'm sorry about what I said earlier, Charlotte. I wish Harvey would stop being blind, though," Binary Bard explained with a sigh.

"I know, Mordred. But what if she really does like him back?" Black Widow wondered.

"She does hang out with him the most..."

"Do you both mind? I'm trying to sleep," Fearless Bear interrupted, coming down the stairs from her room. "It's hard to when two people keep talking at a low murmur. Did Dr. Hare ever return?"

"He did and then went back out again," Binary Bard informed, leaving out the argument between him and his friend.

"Ok, if he comes back tell him thank you for me," Fearless Bear ordered, yawning. She went back up the stairs to her room.

"We should go to bed also," Binary Bard suggested.

"But-"

"Charlotte, they can take care of themselves. It's not like they're our children," Binary Bard teased, kissing his girlfriend on the cheek.

"Fine, but if they're not back in 5 minutes, we're going to look for them. We need their help to defeat Ringmaster Raven," Black Widow explained. "We can't afford to lose both of them."

Outside, Dr. Hare brushed past a bush. He wasn't going back, he told himself. Not until he'd found Lone Icicle and found out the truth about her and Director D.

My Notes: I think I'm going to upload up to 2 chapters a day now because I want to finish this before Valentine's Day. I'm planning on making a Valentine's Day fanfiction between Binary Bard and Black Widow, which will contain spoilers for this fanfiction. And the plot thickens... What happened between Lone Icicle and Director D? (I think only my friend MikoTheFox knows, and mostly because I roleplay with her and use Lone Icicle quite frequently. Even then, I may have not told her.)

Shout-Outs:

Scorching Streaks of Paint: No! Not that way! About that story, I think I've found a higher calling for it... However, I'm going to get rid of my "Rise of the Mary Sue" idea, because that story was similar to it. But you'll see it again...you can't ever escape it...

PoptropicaGirl79: Thank you! Hopefully you liked this chapter too! Lone Icicle doesn't like it, but well...she is a bitch. But there's another character (not in this story) who's an even worse one than Lone Icicle! All I'll say is Lone Icicle's going to have some competition...and not just in the bitch category.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Lone Icicle sat on the ledge overlooking a canyon, tears still running down her face from earlier. How DARE Bird Boy play a card like that?! He was obviously blackmailing her with what happened between her and Director D. She stared ahead into the pitch black night; there was a new moon in the sky, and clouds blocked all the stars. She needed to run away, away from Binary Bard and Black Widow, away from Fearless Bear, away from Harvey. She COULDN'T let them know what happened; what if Bird Boy twisted it into making Director D the victim and her the villain? They wouldn't ever want her anywhere around them, and she'd be lonely. Again.

"Lone Icicle? Where are you?" Dr. Hare called. He'd spent several hours looking for her, but Lone Icicle wasn't going to give herself away. Not until she figured out how to run away. She took a step away and cracked a stick. Hopefully he didn't hear. Nope, forget that hope as he pushed aside some brush.

"There you are!" Dr. Hare exclaimed in triumph. "Why are you hiding? Mordred and Charlotte are worried about you."

"GO AWAY! I'M NOT GOING BACK! IN FACT, JUST FORGET ABOUT ME AT ALL! I KNOW WHAT YOU THINK OF ME NOW!" Lone Icicle yelled, throwing a stick at him and turning away so he couldn't see the tears in her eyes.

"Huh? I'm not sure I follow you," Dr. Hare said, ducking to avoid being speared.

"Bird Boy hasn't told you what happened?" Lone Icicle asked, cautiously peering at Dr. Hare.

"No, I don't even know what "it" is. What happened?" Dr. Hare asked

Lone Icicle sighed. "I guess it's too late to deny it anymore." She sat down again. "Make yourself comfy."

Dr. Hare sat down. "If you don't feel comfortable telling me, you don't have to," he gently told Lone Icicle.

"No, you probably should know the real story before Bird Boy twists it." She took a deep breath. "When I was 11…I met Director D. We had some common interests, and thus became friends. He was one of the first friends I've ever had. And the one of the last for a long time." She looked at Dr. Hare to see his expression. His facial expression urged her to go on, and she continued.

"One day, he told me he loved me. Ok, I was naïve, as I thought I loved him back. I soon started dating him, and soon realized he was getting too close to me. I kicked him to the curb and vowed to never be friends with anyone again." Lone Icicle bit her lip. "I-I think he was going to-to-" She didn't finish and began crying harder.

Dr. Hare wanted to comfort her, but if she didn't want anyone around she would most likely yell at him to go away. The opposite happened; Lone Icicle laid her head on Dr. Hare's shoulder and continued crying. Dr. Hare reluctantly hugged Lone Icicle, and she didn't turn away.

"Thank you for telling me. I'm happy I know more about you now, Lone Icicle," Dr. Hare said, hugging her tighter.

Lone Icicle looked up, her eyes wet. "Really? You don't think that I'm stupid?"

"Of course I don't think you're stupid! If any other young girl was presented with something like that, they'd do the same thing!"

"Are you sure I'm not stupid?"

"I know you're not stupid! Now that you've told me something about you, let me tell you a story." Dr. Hare began thinking about the old memories he'd mostly forgotten.

"When I was 11 also-" Dr. Hare started, but was quickly interrupted.

"You're the same age as me?" Lone Icicle asked.

"No, I'm 18 now and you're 14. Do the math. Anyway, I was a bright young child. I was by far the smartest in my school, and I happened to have been accepted into the National Institution of Silly Sciences. I started to experiment with mind control and for my test subject, I used a rabbit."

"I like rabbits. I used to have a pet rabbit named Oswald, but when my parent's divorced my dad took him."

"That's sad, but please stop interrupting. Anyway, the experiment failed; instead of a mind controlled rabbit, my brain and the rabbit's brain merged together. Has that ever happened to you? Probably not, but when it does happen you're not exactly respected by other people. This led to a crazy obsession with getting revenge."

"I thought you had an obsession with carrots."

"That was from the my mutation, but the revenge was from my anger. Where was I? I journeyed off to 24 Carrot Island and started to build bases. After you, defeated me, I ended up crash landing and becoming a contestant on Reality TV Island. Some seasons after you won, I was found by Zeus and transferred to Erwohen Prison. There, Zeus sealed me in a state of suspended animation and...you know the rest."

"You were evil because you wanted revenge on the people who teased you?"

"Yes, it was stupid. But when you're hurt, you do stupid things."

"I know how that feels all too well. One more question."

"What?"

"Why do you still wear those goggles?" Lone Icicle pointed to Dr. Hare's goggles, still shining in the dark.

"Well...I'll show you." Dr. Hare answered reluctantly, removed the goggles, and underneath were his eyes. They were similar to regular Poptropican eyes, but had larger pupils similar to a rabbit's and seemed to have a little shine to them. "I look ridiculous, I know," he mumbled, putting the goggles back on.

Lone Icicle hid a smile. "I'll keep your secret, Harvey. I've done some stupid things too. For example, not..."

A pause came between the two companions. "Not what?" Dr. Hare asked.

"Not tell-ARGH!" Lone Icicle stomped on the ground in anger.

"What?"

"I'm not ready to share yet. I'll tell you one day," she promised. "And between you and me, you actually look kind of cute..." She trailed off, and continued hugging Dr. Hare.

Dr. Hare didn't hear her, but he could feel her dark bitter feelings melting away as he hugged her. He couldn't blame Lone Icicle for keeping secrets, but he had a couple of his own, including his own heartbreak and betrayal. He pushed the memories away, and the clouds cleared away and the stars shone brightly above the two, while Binary Bard and Black Widow watched.

Pretendthisisaline

"I KNEW IT!" Binary Bard yelled once he and Black Widow returned to the headquarters.

"Says the man who told Harvey that he'll never get his dream girl unless she can believe in love," Black Widow tsked.

"Well, how was I supposed to tell him it was insured that he'd get that girl when it really wasn't?"

"Good point. But still, I'll never figure you out, Mordred."

"I prefer it that way, Charlotte. Anyway, I kind of like Harvey with Lone Icicle; it's kind of cute."

"I could pull the dictionary thing you do to Lone Icicle, but since I'm nice I won't."

Binary Bard ignored the comment. "My plan is we try to get the two together!"

Black Widow stopped suddenly. "That's the stupidest thing you've ever said."

"In other words, it's brilliant! One question remains though; why did Lone Icicle and Harvey hug?" Binary Bard wandered aloud.

"Maybe if we had went out earlier we would've been able to see. I'm saying it's stupid, and I want to go to bed. We'll discuss this tomorrow when they're busy." Black Widow started climbing into bed, but Binary Bard stopped her.

"With all of the Lone Icicle's secret love life, I forgot to tell you this earlier," Binary Bard started.

"What?" Black Widow asked, slightly impatient.

"We also got a letter from Davey," Binary Bard informed her, causing the former villain to sharply turn to face him in disbelief.

"Really?"

"Really. I'll show you tomorrow." Binary Bard climbed into bed and flashed a teasing smile to his girlfriend. "Care to join me?"

Black Widow climbed into bed also, curled up, and went to sleep beside her boyfriend.

My Notes: I have put a reference in this chapter. Technically two, but you won't get the second one until later. Can you find it? Hint: It is mentioned by Lone Icicle, and it's a reference to my favorite Disney character. I think the perfect theme for Dr. Hare and Lone Icicle right now is "After The Storm Blows Through" by Maddie & Tae. It's such a beautiful country song, and I immediately think of a depressed Dr. Hare in the rain and Lone Icicle trying to help him through it (the depression so the skies become sunny again). :-) It fits if you listen to the lyrics. So that's the reason why Lone Icicle is so cold; because she was nearly sexually assaulted. The reason why I made Dr. Hare's eyes big and shiny is because of the manga "Fruits Basket" ("After The Storm Blows Through" would apply to Kyo and Tohru also). One of the characters, Momiji, is so similar to Dr. Hare and his bunny form has big sparkly eyes. So, yah! That's why! Little spoiler, but in the future the song "Blame It On The Rain" by He is We is the perfect song to describe Lone Icicle and Dr. Hare's relationship. First Lone Icicle is the person whose thoughts are the lyrics being sung, but later the lyrics apply to Dr. Hare's thoughts. Nothing else!

Shout Outs:

Scorching Streaks of Paint: Congratulations, you have just been accepted in "The Perv Club". Current members are Lone Icicle, Director D (for what he did, even if he didn't explicitly assault Lone Icicle. Just the fact he almost DID) and now you! Please pay $99999999999999 for your membership. XD Not really. But yup, the drama starts to heighten un there, and it only continues.

And in case anyone is wondering, NO, Lone Icicle and Dr. Hare are not going to become official girlfriend/boyfriend. Next book (check the poll on my profile and please vote!) will add some drama between them.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"Good morning, Fearless Bear," Lone Icicle yawned as she entered.

"G'morning sis," Fearless Bear replied. "Good morning Dr. Hare, Black Widow, Binary Bard."

"Good morning. We have some news for you," Binary Bard said.

"Bird Boy's promise in the letter isn't true?! YES!" Lone Icicle jumped up and noticed everyone staring at her. She sat back down and started picking through her eggs, embarrassed. "Sorry. Continue."

"No, but we are going to get some more help. I'm sure you both know who Captain Crawfish is?"

Dr. Hare stopped eating and stared up at Binary Bard and Black Widow with a mix of amazement and suspicion on his face. "You're serious? It's been ages since we heard from him!"

"Woah, back up. The last me and Fearless Bear saw of him was he was swimming off with you three. What's going on?" Lone Icicle asked.

"When you two took out our totems and we became good, Dr. Hare had the idea to create a group to fight villains," Binary Bard began explaining.

"It was kind of like a way of apologizing to society for our actions," Dr. Hare interrupted.

"Yes, it was. Where was I before I was rudely interrupted? Oh yes, Dr. Hare's idea. But Captain Crawfish wanted to find the treasure he had plundered and return it to those he stole it from. We agreed to go our separate ways, and us three told him to contact us if he needed our help. He sent messages about once a week, and suddenly stopped. We didn't know where he was, so we couldn't communicate anymore. Yesterday, along with Ringmaster Raven's threat to destroy us we received a letter from Captain Crawfish also," Binary Bard concluded and held up the letter.

"Lemme read it," Lone Icicle demanded, snatching it out of Binary Bard's hand. She cleared her throat and read it out loud. "'Ahoy mateys! How are ya lads and lasses?'" She handed the letter back. "He needs to learn how to write correctly."

Black Widow laughed. "He's a pirate, Lone Icicle. The letter basically says about how he's returned much treasure, but is being pursued by a girl pirate named Jacqueline and needs to crash here until he can escape her. He also mentioned Ringmaster Raven."

Lone Icicle scanned the letter again. "I don't see anything about Bird Boy in there. This makes me say 'What the hell is he saying?!'"

Binary Bard sighed. "You'll have to get used to it. He's coming later today."

"SAY WHAT?! YOU COULDN'T GIVE AN ADVANCED WARNING?!"

"The letter only came yesterday and was dated a week ago."

"Fine, you win. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to do some target practice. Who wants to join me?"

Dr. Hare and Fearless Bear both stood up and followed Lone Icicle out the door. While they left, Black Widow leaned close to Binary Bard. "What are we going to do? They're obviously stalling so we do all the work!" She stage-whispered so loud Lone Icicle could hear her.

Lone Icicle stuck her head back into the doorway. "Fine, I'll do it your way." She collected some antibacterial wipes, a broom, and a mop and returned. "Leave it to me, Lone Icicle. The lean, mean, teen, cleaning machine!" She held the mop like a sword with a fierce look on her face.

"Maybe it'd make more sense to use the mop to clean instead of pose like you're the heroine of an anime," Fearless Bear teased, holding a sponge.

"Oops. Sorry, now let's get started!" Lone Icicle began cleaning along her sister.

Pretendthisisaline

"I see him!" Dr. Hare cried excitedly as Captain Crawfish's boat came near. Lone Icicle hurried down to where Dr. Hare was standing.

"Woah, he has the Phoenix Warboat! He must've gotten a good job or enough praise to get that! It took forever times infinity to get it," Lone Icicle commented.

"Land ho!" A pirate from the crowsnest cried.

"Hey Davey! It's me, Harvey!" Dr. Hare called from the dock, waving to his friend excitedly.

"Aye, you've certainly grown, young lad!" Captain Crawfish called back. He turned back to his crew. "Remember, it's only until Jacqueline gets the hint and sails away. Until then, stay on Skullduggery Island."

"Aye aye captain!" The crew replied. Once Captain Crawfish exited the boat, the crew sailed off into the ocean until all that was seen of them was a black dot.

"I'm so glad you're back, Davey!" Dr. Hare exclaimed. "Who's "Jacqueline"? Where did you go? How'd you get the Phoenix Warboat? What-"

"Aren't you going introduce me to these lasses?" Captain Crawfish teased, winking at Fearless Bear.

"Hey! No hitting on my sister!" Lone Icicle snapped at Captain Crawfish as a dictionary fell onto her head. "Who did that?!"

Binary Bard gave a cheeky grin from the top of the roof. "I guess I have good aim, huh?"

"Aye," Captain Crawfish agreed.

"Pleased to meet you, Mr. Crawfish. My name's Fearless Bear, and my pervert sister is Lone Icicle."

"I'm not...a pervert. A pervert is disgusting. I'm not...disgusting..." Lone Icicle fainted after her last thought. Dr. Hare picked her up and carried her inside. Captain Crawfish watched with a mischievous look on his face.

"Looks like Harvey's fallen in love, aye?" Captain Crawfish asked Fearless Bear.

"Dr. Hare and Lone Icicle together? That would be chaotic; Lone Icicle HATES men. I don't know why because she won't tell anyone," Fearless Bear explained, laughing at the thought of Dr. Hare and Lone Icicle together.

"Anything's possible," Binary Bard interrupted. "Besides, it might be kind of cute." Fearless Bear shook her head vigorously.

"She told me she didn't have a crush on anyone yesterday. That was when you whacked her with a dictionary again." Fearless Bear smiled to Captain Crawfish. "It's an inside joke."

Captain Crawfish nodded, and turned to Binary Bard. "I bet you be wondering why I'm here?"

"Was it because Jacqueline?"

"Aye, matey."

"Who's Jacqueline?" Fearless Bear questioned, confused.

"She be a dangerous French pirate, intent on marrying me!" Captain Crawfish cried suddenly, startling Lone Icicle who was entering with Dr. Hare trailing behind.

"I'm not French, nor do I want to marry you," Lone Icicle murmured. "Just because I have a beret doesn't mean I'm French."

"He's not talking about you, _mademoiselle_. He's talking about _moi_ , Jacqueline!" An unfamiliar voice came from above, as a band of pirates surrounded everyone.

"Jacqueline! How did you find me?!" Captain Crawfish stuttered, surprised.

"It was too easy, _Capitaine Écrevisse_ ," Jacqueline responded smoothly.

"Who's "Cappy Ten Extra V's"?!" Lone Icicle yelled, shooting an arrow at one of the pirates.

"It's _Capitaine Écrevisse_ ," Jacqueline repeated as if the girl was too dense to understand anything. "And he's obviously the man you call "Captain Crawfish" and who you said was flirting with your sister. He wouldn't do that because he knows I'd kill him."

"You'd kill me for not joining your crew or marrying you or at least allying with you and that landlubber Ringmaster Raven!"

" _Monsieur Loyal Corbeau_ is much more powerful than any of you weaklings. He told me if I joined him, I'd be able to plunder anything I wanted after he took control of the world. He offered _Docteur Liévre_ , _Vueve Noire_ , _Binaire Barde_ and _Caipitane Écrevisse_ power and revenge, and they were too stupid to take it. Well, except _Caipitane Écrevisse_. He just doesn't know he can always change his mind and fight for the right side. But the rest are too pathetic," Jacqueline sniffed hotly.

"First of all, enough with the French. _Watashi wa wakarimasen._ Second, YOU WORK WITH BIRD BOY?! Third, NONE OF MY FRIENDS ARE PATHTIC!" Lone Icicle yelled, shoving the pirates aside and aiming her crossbow at Jacqueline who continued smirking.

"I don't understand, _mademoiselle_. I don't speak _Japanais_ ," Jacqueline responded to Lone Icicle's first thought, unfazed by the fact if Lone Icicle let go of the arrow in her crossbow it would hit her in the chest.

" _Watashi wa Furansugo o hanashimasen_."

" _Je ne comprends pas._ "

Fearless Bear looked between the feuding girls. She didn't particularly like Jacqueline, but she didn't want Lone Icicle murdering her; maybe they could get some clues out of her. "Um...Miss. Jacqueline? Can you please stop fighting? Also, I don't understand French so can you please speak English?"

"Of course, _mademoiselle_. What is it?"

"Um...I asked for you to please stop speaking French?"

"If my sister says stop, then stop!" Lone Icicle ordered, trying to struggle out of the grasp of Jacqueline's pirate thugs. "Hey, let go!"

"I'm afraid that they won't listen to your instructions, Lone Icicle," Jacqueline said with a soft tone.

"Then call them off before I shoot them!"

"Sissy, please don't fight! Please..." Fearless Bear quivered.

"Fine. But let go of me!"

"I'm not calling them off, but maybe if you stay still I'll reconsider," Jacqueline lied. Lone Icicle fell for it and stopped moving. Jacqueline turned back to Fearless Bear. "So I stopped. Anything else, princess?"

Fearless Bear ignored Jacqueline's sarcasm and Captain Crawfish's noticeable head shakes to signal that this was a dumb idea. "Can you please tell us some more on Ringmaster Raven?"

Jacqueline gave a sickly sweet smile. "Of course. But first..." She nodded to a pirate holding onto Lone Icicle. He let go along with several other pirates and each grabbed one of Fearless Bear's friends.

"What are you doing?! I thought-"

"You _**thought**_. That's different from knowing. Congratulations! You've just become a prisoner of Jacqueline the Pirate Girl!" The pirate holding Fearless Bear taunted in a gruff voice.

"Let go!" Fearless Bear twisted out of his grasp and just stood. She didn't know what else to do, because she didn't have any weapons. About a foot away, Captain Crawfish nicked the pirate holding him and she screamed, clutching where the former pirate had caught her skin with his sword.

"This way, matey!" He cried, running off while the rest of the pirates were occupied with their comrade. Fearless Bear followed as Jacqueline began cussing in what she guessed was French.

"Where are we going?" Fearless Bear asked, gasping and trying to keep up. Captain Crawfish didn't answer, but Fearless Bear caught sight of a blimp in the distance. She struggled to keep running as she heard more pirates catching up.

Now that they were closer to the blimp, Fearless Bear could see Black Widow beckoning them into the blimp.

"Hurry! They're almost onto you!" Black Widow warned.

"I can tell, matey!" Under his breath, Captain Crawfish muttered something about flying making him sick.

Fearless Bear pushed herself and jumped into the blimp with Captain Crawfish following. Black Widow jumped in and started the blimp. The motor came to life, and it lifted up. Fearless Bear waved goodbye to the pirates on the ground, swearing bloody vengeance.

"Wait! What about Dr. Hare and Binary Bard and my sister?!" Fearless Bear realized, afraid for their safety since they were now captured.

"I believe they can take care of themselves," Black Widow said, trying to sound convinced but failing. "Well, maybe not Mordred. I'm not sure I can trust him since I can't regulate his use of the dictionary on Lone Icicle."

This sent Fearless Bear into hysterics. "Yah, when we find her she'll most likely be black and blue everywhere."

"Er, shouldn't you be paying attention to your steering?" Captain Crawfish asked, pointing to the mountain looming in front of them. Fearless Bear grabbed the steering wheel desperately and tried to steer the blimp out of the way, but it was too late. The blimp crashed into the mountain, and everyone went tumbling down.

"Catch!" Fearless Bear tossed some parachutes to Black Widow and Captain Crawfish. "Put them on and pull the cord!"

They both followed Fearless Bear's instructions and the descent toward the ground slowed.

As they neared, Fearless Bear made out a building on the ground. She saw a figure on the ground, that seemed familiar. When she realized who it was, her heart skipped a beat.

Her crush had been captured by Ringmaster Raven, and that meant she had just flown into enemy territory.

My notes: Pretty long chapter; six pages according to the document of this on my Kindle. There are two references in here; one is more obvious then the other. The first is one of the characters in here (well both, since the nickname of one can be the opposite gender of the name of this character). Your hint for this reference is the characters are from "Pirates of the Caribbean". The second is more subtle. It's a quote from three of the characters in "Dork Diaries" from the newest book. No shout outs for today, since there are no new reviews. I might not post anything soon, since I'm feeling kind of depressed from my Japanese final. I got a C in the speaking portion. A _**C**_. If only I had figured out earlier that the person I was doing the test with was asking for a phone number. Alright, enough personal stuff. Here's a handy list of what Lone Icicle was saying in Japanese, followed by Jacqueline's French. I would've done the Japanese in the correct characters, but my Kindle doesn't allow it. So if _Watashi no Nihongo Sensei_ (My Japanese tracher) sees this, I'm sorry. And I made Lone Icicle speak Japanese so I can practice my own. I take Japanese at school. :3

Japanese: (Provided by my own knowledge from class)

 _Watashi wa wakarimasen_ (I don't understand. The only thing you need to know. XD)

 _Watashi wa Furansugo o hanashimasen_ (I don't speak french. What I say. Also " _Watashi wa Supengo o hanashimasen_." I don't speak Spanish.)

French: (Provided by Google Translate)

 _Mademoiselle_ (Miss)

 _Moi_ (Me)

 _Capitaine Écrevisse_ (Captain Crawfish)

 _Monsieur Loyal Corbeau_ (Ringmaster Raven. _Monsieur Loyal Corbeau_ sounds better in my opinion. X3)

 _Docteur Liévre_ (Dr. Hare)

 _Vueve Noire_ (You should probably know this one from Counterfeit Island, but in case you don't it's Black Widow)

 _Binaire Barde_ (Binary Bard)

 _Japanais_ (Japanese)

 _Je ne comprends pas_ (I don't understand)


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"I'm so happy! This is the greatest day of my life! We just got captured by an insane pirate! Why wouldn't I be happy?!" Lone Icicle complained, her voice dripping with sarcasm as she put on the most cheesy smile ever.

"Shut up!" A voice came from above. Lone Icicle couldn't see who it was, but the voice seemed familiar somehow.

"Oh, you want me to shut up?! Well, guess what? I won't! You know what? I hate Bird Boy and Jacqueline and Director D because they're COMPLETE DOUCHEBAGS! I mean-"

"Lone Icicle, maybe you should listen to the guy who's standing guard. Because MY CIRCUITS ARE SHORT-CIRCUITING FROM YOUR RANTING!" Binary Bard yelled, burying his head in his pillow.

"Sorry, but if you tell me "shut up", I won't. It's an old habit," Lone Icicle explained.

Dr. Hare laid in the small cot that was in his cell. "Um, excuse me, sir? Who are you?"

"You don't know yet, Dr. Hare? I guess you didn't pay attention on Reality TV Island. No wonder you lost against Lone Icicle," the voice mused.

"Oh, you were on there too? I'm trying to remember who else was there. Let's see, I can rule out Betty Brownie, Sickly Skull-"

"You should know who I am, Lone Icicle. Don't you remember me?" The voice asked as Dr. Hare continued listed off different contestants from the show he had appeared on.

A shiver went down Lone Icicle's back. Now she could remember. The man who befriended her. The man who dated her. The man she believed would've hurt her if she had stayed. "Dear god help me. YOU BETTER NOT PULL ANYTHING, YOU DICK!"

"No inappropriate references. I'm getting the dictionary out," Binary Bard warned, reaching for a dictionary he had somehow been able to smuggle onto the ship. He paused when he saw Lone Icicle scared stiff. "Lone Icicle?"

"Oh! I know who you are, mysterious voice! You're Director D! Remember when-" Harvey started to say but was cut off.

"Shut it, _**Harvey**_ ," Director D ordered coldly causing the former villain to wither. He turned back to Lone Icicle, fully exposing himself in the light. A cold smile was present on his face, and he smoothed back the gray toupee on his head. "You _**do**_ know who I am, right?"

"Leave me alone. I don't wanna get with you," Lone Icicle weakly said. "I don't need you to open up old scars."

"That's cute," Director D replied, smiling. "Just like-"

"Hey Mordred?" Lone Icicle asked.

"Yes?" Binary Bard answered back.

"I need that dictionary. Can I please have it so I can DESTROY THIS BASTARD!"

"Such language," Director D remarked. He was soon struck with Binary Bard's dictionary. "Yow!" He smiled weakly to Lone Icicle. "You've certainly changed."

"I know I have, Director Douchebag," Lone Icicle insulted.

"D stands for...Dangerous..." Director D corrected before fainting.

"How are we going to escape?" Dr. Hare asked, pacing in his cell.

"Don't worry, I have the perfect plan," Lone Icicle said, a look of mischief and devilishness mixed on her face.

"I feel the need to acquire that dictionary again," Binary Bard commented, retrieving the dictionary from where it lay beside Director D.

"No, it's perfect. We use this," Lone Icicle held up her Laser Pen and continued. "We use the laser pen to break the lock, and we run out to get onto a lifeboat and sail off! Genius!" She crossed her arms with a look of triumphance visible on her face. "You don't have to say it, it's-"

"The stupidest plan ever," Director D remarked, as he had unknowingly come to when Lone Icicle was explaining her plan. "You don't know your way around the ship, and will get caught looking for the lifeboats. Besides, notice that?" He pointed to a security camera. "Ringmaster Raven can alert her you escaped and she'll catch you before you could make it to land."

"I thought you were knocked out! Mordred, please throw it at his head again and TRY TO FU-"

"I don't want to cause a scene. I'll destroy the camera and help you three get out if you'll give me a chance," Director D offered.

"Hm...That's pretty tempting," Dr. Hare said. "But I'm not in if Mordred and Lone Icicle aren't."

"If you think I'm that stupid, Director Douchebag, you obviously don't remember the last time I listened to you," Lone Icicle crossed her arms and glared at him. "And don't try to play dumb."

"What are you-Oh, that. I swear, I'm never doing that again. Besides, I can see that you're more interested in Harvey over there."

"No, shut up! I don't have a crush! Now are you helping us or not?" Lone Icicle pointed to the camera. "Hurry up, I'm going to start singing soon."

Director D took out a laser pen and snuck up to where the security camera was hanging. Stealthily, he used the pen to cut the camera off of it's wires and burned a hole through the camera, leaving a steaming crater.

"Too late," Binary Bard said, pointing to Lone Icicle.

"My little pony, my little pony, aaaaaaahhhhhh. My little pony! I used to wonder what friendship could be!" Lone Icicle sang in an off-key voice. "Until you all shared it's magic with me!"

"I did it! I did it!" Director D put his hands over his ears. "I thought you were a better singer than that!"

Lone Icicle stopped. "Oops, sorry. I was doing that on purpose to annoy you." She smiled a sheepish smile.

"And by doing so, you annoyed us too!" Dr. Hare complained, rubbing his forehead. "That was obnoxious."

"Sorry," Lone Icicle apologized again. "I didn't mean to annoy you, Harvey. Now can we get out?"

Director D came over and used the pen to cut the bars on Lone Icicle and Dr. Hare's cages. "You're welcome."

"Thank you!" Dr. Hare said. "I hate cages, they make me feel more rabbit-like than what's necessary."

"You remind me of Oswald," Lone Icicle commented. "He hated being locked up, he loved carrots, and he was pretty mischievous."

"The odds of the rabbit my brain merged also being you're pet are 1 in 100000-"

"Never tell me the odds!" Lone Icicle interrupted. "Anything's possible. Like me running into the same guy who I dated 3 years ago."

"Be quiet, both of you. I need to concentrate," Director D ordered, turning his focus back to the bars of Binary Bard's cage.

"Do not, I repeat DO NOT get my face with that laser," Binary Bard ordered. "My face will be melted, and that would ruin my chances of marrying Charlotte."

"You're going to marry Charlotte?" Lone Icicle and Dr. Hare asked in unison. Director D looked at Binart Bard in surprise.

Lone Icicle began giggling. "Mordred and Charlotte sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" She sang, doing much better than before. "First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes a baby in a baby carriage!"

"Be quiet! I already have to take care of you, Harvey, and Fearless Bear! Why would I need another-GAH! LOOK OUT WHERE YOU POINT THAT THING!" Binary Bard yelled, clutching his hand. "That hurt! Now I need to replace another part of my self with metal," he muttered.

"Sorry!" Director D apologized, peering at the burning gash in Binary Bard's hand. "I'm such an idiot."

"Are you done yet?" Lone Icicle asked, then caught site of Binary Bard's hand. "Oh, god! What happened?!"

"Laser accident," Director D mumbled. "I'm really sorry, I'm sorry, I'm-"

"It's cool, ok? I'll just replace it when we return to our headquarters," Binary Bard promised.

"We?" Director D repeated.

"He's coming with us? Yay!" Dr. Hare jumped up. "Then we can become friends again!" He hugged Director D, who squirmed away.

"No hugs, just no," Director D commanded. "Maybe I'll come along, but until you get back use this as a bandage." He ripped off his bowtie, unknotted it and handed it to Binary Bard.

Binary Bard tried wrapping it around his hand, but kept struggling. "A little help please? Lone Icicle? Harvey?"

"And he just wouldn't shut up and fish! I got so angry, I pushed him in the lake. Moral? Don't try flirting with me when I'm fishing or you'll end up in the lake," Lone Icicle concluded her story while Harvey continued laughing.

Director D sighed, frustrated. He remembered that day all too well and when he finally got out of that lake, his toupee was soaked and the fabric underneath the hair part made his head itch so bad he had some hives for a couple of days. "I'll do it," he offered, wrapping the bowtie to cover up the hole in Binary Bard's arm. "Done."

Binary Bard moved his hand to test out how secure the tie was. "Thanks," he said.

"Hey D-Man!" Dr. Hare called. "Did you seriously piss off Lone Icicle so much she pushed you into a lake?"

"Yes, it did happen. It's not funny. Now," Director D opened the door and held it open. "Ladies first?"

"Thank you!" Lone Icicle thanked, then stepped through the doorway. Dr. Hare followed, then Binary Bard with Director D behind him.

"Hey, waitafudginminute!" Lone Icicle exclaimed quickly. "What if Director Douchebag-"

"D stands for dangerous!" Director D corrected, with a hint of anger in his voice.

"Sorry, Director Dangerous is really under hypnosis and is following Bird Boy's instructions to pretend to be on our side?!" Lone Icicle wondered. "Your response to this accusation?"

Director D sighed. "I already said you can trust me. Besides, he's not even here so how could he give me orders on how to act? And I swear there's no bugs on me."

"Bugs? Where?!" Dr. Hare panicked, clinging onto Lone Icicle tightly. "No bugs, please!"

"Not those kind, Harvey. Microphones and cameras," Binary Bard clarified.

"Yah, and next time can you not grab onto me like that? I think the static from your costume messed up my hair," Lone Icicle pointed at her hair, now standing straight up.

"Oops. Sorry," Dr. Hare apologized. "I didn't realize how much electricity this suit could conduct."

"That's great, but we should start moving soon," Director D pointed to a clock. "They usually take an average of 15 minutes to fully plunder a town, depending on the size of the town."

"Great! Math!" Lone Icicle sarcastically mused. "I came to stop a bad guy, not sit in Algebra."

"We've already lost 5 by breaking out and talking! That means-"

"Ooh! I know! We have 10 minutes to find the lifeboats and get off of here!" Dr. Hare answered.

"I think the correct answer is "move it"!" Lone Icicle said before stepping aside. "You're the leader," she said to Director D.

Director D went down the hall, with Lone Icicle, Dr. Hare and Binary Bard following.

My notes: I said I might not be publishing due to slight depression from Jaoanese class, but I think I did much better with the ofher parts so I feel better now! Enough personal life, there are more references! One is pretty obvious with what Lone Icicle was singing, the second is a quote from a well-known sci-fi movie (wink, wink) and the third is a reference to a country song which I'm guessing no one will guess. Only 1 person has voted in my survey, so I'm asking for more people to vote in it. Your input will count for future fanfictions, so to whoever voted (I swear, it wasn't me) thank you for your input. No shout-outs either; I don't know if is acting up again or if nobody is reviewing this, so if it's the second thing can people please review? It helps inspire me to write better to please all of my fans! Thank you.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Fearless Bear landed on near a large, jagged, gray stone and raced behind it. When Black Widow and Captain Crawfish landed, they went behind it also. The rock was approximately 3 feet from a face Fearless Bear saw every night when she slept.

It was Edgar, but it also wasn't Edgar. He still looked he same, but his smile that Fearless Bear normally found charming now seemed cold and calculating and his eyes now pierced anyone he looked at.

"What happened...?" Black Widow began to ask.

"The hypnosis powder," Fearless Bear answered. "Anyone under it will follow whatever orders their "master"'s instructions. I guess after Lone Icicle and I went to look for you Ringmaster Raven took control of the carnies."

"What be these "carnies" you be speaking of?" Captain Crawfish asked, confused.

"They're the people who work in the carnival," Fearless Bear explained. "Maybe I can try to get Edgar out of the hypnosis."

"Don't!" Black Widow warned, but it was too late. Fearless Bear put on her friendliest smile and tapped Edgar's shoulder.

"Edgar! You know who I am, right?" She asked, batting her eyelashes. Behind her, Captain Crawfish did a face palm while Black Widow mumbled something about teenage girls.

"I do," he answered almost robotically.

"Good, because-"

"You are an intruder and must be bought immediately before Lord Raven," he interrupted, grabbing her arms and putting them behind her back. "Resistance is pointless."

"My bag!" Fearless Bear cried. She had some fried dough in there and maybe she could use it to knock Edgar out of his hypnosis. "Captain Crawfish!"

The former pirate immediately understood and tossed the bag toward her. Fearless Bear twisted out of Edgar's grasp and started rummaging through assorted items. Poseidon's trident, a French newspaper, a shaker of salt, a picture of Edgar-there it was!

She took out the napkin and unwrapped it, exposing the fried dough. "For you," she said handing the fried dough to Edgar.

He took one whiff of the fried dough and immediately broke out of the spell Ringmaster Raven had put on him. "Mmmm, thanks Fearless Bear-Wait, what are you doing here?! Ringmaster Raven's going to catch you and-"

"First, just eat the dough. Second, we literally just crash-landed here," Fearless Bear explained.

"Who's "we"?" Edgar asked in between bites of fried dough.

"Black Widow and Captain Crawfish," Fearless Bear replied, motioning for them to come out from their hiding place.

"Oh, ok. Wait, aren't they villains?!" Edgar jumped up and stood defensively in front of Fearless Bear. "You're not getting anywhere near her!"

"We used to be villains, but we're not anymore," Black Widow promised.

"We be here to fight against that landlubber Ringmaster Raven!" Captain Crawfish proclaimed, raising his sword in the air.

"Edgar, you don't need to worry about me!" Fearless Bear protested. "I can take care of myself."

"I know, but it's better to have someone there for you," Edgar said. "And now that I know why you're here, I want to help you three defeat Ringmaster Raven."

"And that dastardly Jacqueline!" Captain Crawfish added.

"Um, ok. Her too. But how are we going to get in?" Edgar asked.

Black Widow stepped to the door that led to Ringmaster Raven's lair. "Leave it to me, I was the greatest art thief," she said proudly, picking at the lock.

"You say that like a good thing," Edgar stated. "Fearless Bear, are you sure they're not villains anymore?"

"Of course! You can thank me and Lone Icicle for that achievement," Fearless Bear added.

"Speaking of her, how is she?" Edgar asked.

"Still making pervy comments, but less frequently. I think it's because Binary Bard hits her with a dictionary if she does," Fearless Bear explained.

Edgar laughed. "I can't wait to see her. Where is she, anyway?"

"She was captured by Jacqueline," Black Widow explained. "We managed to escape, but they weren't as lucky. However, they're most likely on her ship and headed towards here."

"Ah, Jacqueline. Ok, I DEFINITELY know her. Yup, she's really dangerous," Edgar agreed, then lowered his voice and turned to Fearless Bear. "Who's Jacqueline?"

"She's a pirate girl who works with Ringmaster Raven and has a crush on Captain Crawfish," Fearless Bear informed, giggling.

"We're in!" Black Widow exclaimed. The lock had clicked, and the door swung open. "Remember to be careful and DON'T GET CAUGHT." Everyone entered, and headed in.

The door closed behind everyone and the hallway that lay before them was dimly lit.

"I remember my way around here," Edgar commented, uncertain. "At least I think I do. Wait, yes I do. Follow me!" He turned down a hallway with Fearless Bear, Captain Crawfish, and Black Widow close behind.

On the other side of the hideout, a dark figure watched through security cameras. "Yes, follow that incompetent Edgar. He has no idea how this hideout is layed out, and by the time you find me, it'll be because I bought you here. Soon, the Raven will rule!" He cackled like a madman, watching thebheroes wander through the halls.

My notes: I can't remember the official name for the hypnosis powder, so I'm calling it "hypnosis powder". So creative, huh? XD The chapters will alternate between Fearless Bear, Edgar, Black Widow, and Captain Crawfish's...point of view I guess? Anyway, it'll alternate between them and Lone Icicle, Dr. Hare, Binary Bard, and Director D's point of view until they all meet up again (which won't be long, I assure you. XD). Unlucky me me got sick, so I woke up with a fever and sore throat. Don't worry, I'm feeling better now! My throat still hurts, but at least I don't feel like I'm burning up anymore.

Shout Outs:

Scorching Streaks of Paint: ...That sounded kind of creepy. Anyway, call him any swear insult you want. I'm sticking with Director Douchebag. XD


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"And then, he-"

"Lone Icicle, STOP. TELLING. THAT. STORY," Director D commanded. "I'm tired of hearing about it!"

"I think it's hilarious!" Dr. Hare commented in between giggles.

"Of course you do! Did you get pushed into the lake and for 2 days your head severely itched?" Director D grumbled.

"No, but that's because-"

"Stop arguing both of you. I'll tell you about the kid in my class instead," Lone Icicle compromised. "You see, I took Japanese, and we were learning different verbs and how to use them in a sentence. Anyway, this kid got his verbs mixed up and ended up sounding like this." Lone Icicle switched to an obnoxious southern-accent-like voice. " _Watashi wa kusabana o kikoemasu._ "

Dr. Hare giggled at her voice. "What does that mean?"

"It means "I can hear the flowers"," Lone Icicle translated. "He wasn't that great at Japanese. He eventually dropped out."

"How can someone hear flowers? That kid must've gotten weird looks," Director D commented.

"Hey, Mordred? Can you tell us a story now?" Dr. Hare asked, then caught site of Binary Bard's look of fear. "Mordred?"

"I hear someone coming," Binary Bard said, horrified. "And there's no where to hide."

"Leave this to me. Just look like you're going to barf," Director D instructed. "Come on, you don't want Jacqueline hearing about this!"

"What's going on, _Directeur Dangereux_?" Jacqueline came around the corner. "Why are _Monsieur Loyal Corbeau_ 's prisoners out of their cages?!"

"They were going to barf, and I was afraid they would projectile-barf on your new carpets," Director D lied.

"Hm, I see. Let them barf up on the deck, and lock them up again. Then come to shore; we need your help to carry back all of the gold we got!"

"But-"

"If you don't help, I guess _Monsieur Loyal Corbeau_ will have to hear about this. So sad..."

"I'll go! I'll go! Now do you want them to barf?!"

Dr. Hare made a gagging noise, causing Jacqueline to jump. " _Aller, aller_!" She commanded. "Quickly!"

Director D led Lone Icicle, Dr. Hare, and Binary Bard to the deck and pulled Lone Icicle aside.

"What are you-" She started, but Director D put his hand to her mouth.

"Shh. There's nothing to worry about," Director D told her, which only made her freak out more.

"I THOUGHT YOU WERE DONE WITH THIS KIND OF STUFF!" She whisper-yelled, panicking.

"No, not like that! The lifeboats are to the left. I'm pretty sure Binar- I mean, Mordred will be able to handle the passcode's. Go quickly and take this," Director D instructed, pressing a walky-talky into Lone Icicle's hands. "When you've gotten to a safe place, turn it on and press the button labeled "receive". I'll look for you three then."

"Um...Thanks?" Lone Icicle responded uncertainly. "But don't bring something up like that again. It sends the wrong idea."

"Are you done yet?" Jacqueline asked from below. " _Directeur Dangereux_! Get over here with the prisoners!"

"The lady's not done yet!" Director D yelled back. He pushed Lone Icicle away. "Go!"

Lone Icicle waved good-bye to Director D and led her friends to the lifeboats. "This way! Director D told me they were over here!"

"And you trust him?" Dr. Hare asked, catching up so he was next to Lone Icicle.

"You sound like me now," Lone Icicle teased. She turned a corner and saw the lifeboats. "Found them!"

"Great! Leave this to me," Binary Bard said, plugging his cyborg half into a security lock. A lock clicked. "The door has been unlocked, and I made sure all security tapes are masked."

"Thanks Mordred!" Lone Icicle thanked him, and opened the door. "Let's do this quickly."

Dr. Hare cut the rope securing a lifeboat and gestured for Lone Icicle to enter. "Ladies first."

She giggled, then shook her head. "Just go in." She turned to Binary Bard. "What is up with Director D and Harvey today? They're being mega-polite."

"I wonder why," Binary Bard answered sarcastically. ' _Why is she so dense_?' he thought, then deleted that thought. She probably had been so distant from the world she didn't know how to notice if someone had a crush on someone else. "Didn't you say to hurry?" He asked, pushing himself into the lifeboat.

"Right!" Lone Icicle pushed the boat into the water and jumped in, causing it to rock. "Oops, sorry about that. Now let's start paddling!" She took both oars and rowed quickly.

"Lone Icicle? Where are we going?" Binary Bard asked as they passed the burning town on the shore.

"We're going...um...insane! That's it! Insane!" Lone Icicle joked. "Actually, I'm already there."

"I can tell, but I'm serious. Where are we going?" Binary Bard repeated.

"Uh..."

"I know! Let's go to my secret lab!" Dr. Hare suggested. "Pleasepleaseplease?"

"Calm down, Harvey. Do you mean the one I broke into and made sure you knew I stole those three keycards?" Lone Icicle asked.

"Exactly the one," Dr. Hare confirmed. "It's only 14.14 miles from here."

"That sounds like a random number," Binary Bard commented. "But can you please at least tell me about what's with the hideout?

"Well, when Harvey was still Dr. Hare, I came across a hideout of his. I found out that he was making a miniature version of his Rabbot to try to hypnotize all of Poptropica. Anyway, to get in to destroy it I had to get three keycards. I got them while he watched from security cameras and once I got the third one I was caught by one of his henchmen. A security droid was sent after me and after I threw it off track, I went up to one of the cameras and um..." Lone Icicle trailed off.

"Then she sang and bragged about how she got the cards and was going to destroy my mini-rabbot," Dr. Hare finished for her. He noticed Lone Icicle's look of embarrassment and patted her on the back. "You don't need to sing it."

"Good. Now enough reliving the past! We've got friends to find and a villain to stop!" Lone Icicle started paddling again towards Dr. Hare's former lab.

My notes:

There might be a reference in here, but I don't know if it's accurate. The " _Watashi wa kusabana o kikoemasu"_ is a reference to 2 or 3 things. The kid who supposedly said it is a reference to the kid in my Japanese class who couldn't even tell the difference between "Wakarimasu" and "Wakarimasen", the mixing up of verbs is a reference to the Japanese AP classes at the high my Japanese teacher teaches at, since he told us how they make jokes like "Watashi wa Nihongo o Tabemasen" (that means "I don't eat Japanese", by the way) to joke about kids who just can't grasp Japanese. The third is the possible reference, but I can't confirm it since I don't play the video game the kid told me this was from. He told me "I can hear the flowers" was a reference to the game "Undertale". Is that true, whoever can confirm it?

Shout outs:

PoptropicaGirl79: Thank you! However when I got that, I was sick and couldn't change it. Maybe one day I'll change it when I have nothing to do. And I remember to.

Scorching Streaks of Paint: Depends on who you're talking to. ;3 I actually like that name; perhaps I'll write a script for an ad for "Hypnotic Tonic", created by Ringmaster Raven. On the topic of him, he needs to be evil. This fanfiction wouldn't be complete then.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"Are we near his control room yet?" Fearless Bear asked for the 14th time in 5 minutes.

"For the 14th time, NO!" Edgar yelled, frustrated. Fearless Bear cowered back with tears in her eyes.

"You might want to apologize to the lass," Captain Crawfish suggested.

"You might want to be quiet," Edgar lashed back. "I don't need advice from someone who was on the same level as Ringmaster Raven."

"It be common sense to apologize to a young lass like her!" Captain Crawfish retorted. "Besides, I told you I be reformed."

"Why are you being mean, Edgar?" Fearless Bear asked, quivering. Then she finally noticed the bandage on his face. "Did Ringmaster Raven hurt you?!"

"I don't want to talk about it," Edgar snapped at her. He was going to continue down the hall without them, but caught site of Fearless Bear's face. She wasn't making any noise, but Edgar noticed the tear streaks running down her face and her eyes began turning red from the crying. She turned away from him, but he had already seen. He went over, placed a hand on her shoulder and pulled her away from Captain Crawfish and Black Widow. "Fearless Bear?"

"What?"

"I-I'm sorry. And in answer to your question, yes, he did hurt me. When you left, he immediately tried bringing me down. Saying that I couldn't defeat him and that if I resisted he'd make sure you were under his control and use you like a puppet. I tried being all macho and tell him that if he did anything to you, I'd kill him with my own bare hands. However, he attacked me and used a knife. I tried running, but he still cut me here," Edgar finished, pointing to the bandage on his face. "I'm afraid he'll hurt you too. And-and I don't want that happening to you."

"Really? You were worried about me so you're being grumpy to try and get us to leave?" Fearless Bear asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Well, I really did want you to leave so you couldn't get caught, but I'm angry that Ringmaster Raven caught me with that knife. He ruined my good side, don't you think?" Edgar joked, trying to put a smile on her face.

"Are you two done yet?" Black Widow asked. "I thought we were looking for Ringmaster Raven, not being lovey-dovey."

"We'll be coming," Fearless Bear promised, then turned back to Edgar. "In my opinion, every side is your good side." He leaned in close and kissed her on the cheek. She smiled back, then kissed back while embracing him. How could Lone Icicle want to deny this? Fearless Bear was happier than she ever had been before, even though her sister and her friends had been kidnapped and they were currently stuck inside a lair that only one person might know his way around.

"Let's not keep them waiting," Edgar suggested, pulling away from Fearless Bear.

"Y-yah," Fearless Bear agreed, touching her cheek where Edgad kissed her. She wouldn't forget that feeling ever, not even in her wildest dreams. They walked back to where Black Widow and Captain Crawfish were waiting, while holding hands.

"I take it you be better, lad?" Captain Crawfish asked, while Fearless Bear and Edgar exchanged smiles.

"Yes. Sorry about earlier. Now, let's find Ringmaster Raven," Edgar said in a tone that suggested the two former villains not to push.

As they began walking again, Fearless Bear smiled. "If Lone Icicle was here, she proably would've asked what had been going on."

"What do you mean?" Black Widow asked.

"She probably would've said these exact words," Fearless Bear started, then switched to an accurate imitation of her sister. "Fearless Bear, tell me. Were you and Edgar just having a talk, or were you two making out? If you were making out, let me know NOW so I can beat Edgar up."

Everyone laughed at Fearless Bear's imitation. They began talking and completely forgot to be quiet.

However, they didn't know that they were being watched. On the other side of the lair, the same poptropican who had been watching before now stared on intently. He knew Edgar was lost, but of course the stupid carnie wouldn't admit it with his true love there.

"It's disgusting to watch this!" Ringmaster Raven yelled, pounding his fist on the table. "Do something exciting, not flirt and joke!"

" _Monsieur Loyal Corbeau_ ," a voice said behind him. "We have returned from our mission."

Ringmaster Raven spun around in his chair to face his second-most loyal ally. "Jacqueline, did you get anything?"

"Oh yes. I managed to steal this golden raven mini figure," Jacqueline held out the figurine. It was shaped like a raven about to take off in flight, which Ringmaster Raven took as an omen. He was guessing it meant that soon he would rise above all of the rest of the poptropicans, and his plans would take off into the air.

"It's very nice," he remarked, setting it on his desk. Jacqueline stood, waiting for him to acknowledge her. "However, it WAS not what I meant. I was talking about our main enemies."

"Oh!" Jacqueline gasped, then a sickly sweet smile spread on her face. "About that...I'll let _Directeur Dangereux_ explain. Why don't you come in, _Monsieur_?"

Director D entered, squirming. "Lord Raven, I can explain-"

"Actually, never mind. Let _moi_ explain." Jacqueline pointed to Director D. "This _traître_ let go of the three we captured! First, Fearless Bear and _Capitaine Écrevisse_ escaped when I launched my attack, then _Directeur Dangereux_ let go of _Binaire Barde_ , _Docteur Liévre_ , and Lone Icicle! He should be banished immediately!"

Ringmaster Raven stroked his beard and stared at both of them thoughtfully. A clock ticked and a cricket chirped. Director D squirmed, with nervousness written across his face. Jacqueline stood, looking at Director D with a smirk present on her face.

"Hm. Very well. Jacqueline, you said Fearless Bear and Captain Crawfish escaped from you?" Ringmaster Raven repeated. Jacqueline's smirk turned into a look of horror.

"I-I-"

"I thought so. Please see me after I finish talking to Director D. In the meantime, go find those miscreants in my lair and bring them to me," Ringmaster Raven ordred. As she left, Jacqueline shot a look of pure hatred to Director D who only smirked back to her.

"Director D, how did it go?" Ringmaster Raven asked.

"She really believed me. Lone Icicle really believed that I was good now, and I was going to help her defeat you, and other happiness hero junk," Director D reported.

"YOU ARE A GENIUS!" Ringmaster Raven cried. "You really got her to believe you?"

"Her, along with Dr. Hare and Binary Bard. I gave them the tracker, and they took it." Director D opened up a program on Ringmaster Raven's computer. "May I?"

When his boss nodded, Director D activated the tracker. A blinking light appeared on the screen.

"I don't believe it," Ringmaster Raven commented, a cruel smile spreading on his face. "They're bringing themselves to us." He pointed to the signal. "They're only a couple miles away."

"Very true, m'lord. And here's the best part," Director D started, then paused to click some buttons. "This recorded their every word." He clicked "play", and the sound file began to play.

"Lone Icicle? Where are we going?" Binary Bard's voice came through clearly.

"We're going...um...insane! That's it! Insane!" Lone Icicle's response came. Ringmaster Rsven rolled his eyes. "Fast foward threw this."

Director D fast-forwarded and was so surprised by the sudden playback of Dr. Hare's voice, he jumped back. "I know! Let's go to my secret lab! Pleasepleaseplease?" Dr. Hare had pleaded.

"Calm down, Harvey. Do you mean the one I broke into and made sure you knew I stole those three keycards?" Lone Icicle had responded. Director D stared at the computer in horror.

"How could that bitch and her stupid sister dare to change the greatest villains of Poptropica?!" Ringmaster Raven yelled, throwing a dart at a picture of Lone Icicle and Fearless Bear. "And she's proud of it! And she's brainwashed Dr. Hare and Binary Bard and Black Widow and Captain Crawfish into joinig her! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!" He quickly calmed down. "Pretend you never saw that."

"Yes, m'lord. Wait, look! They're almost here!" Director D said, excited. "Should we-?"

"Make Dr. Hare think he's going insane? We should," Ringmaster Raven agreed. "Send out one of his old workers."

A door opened behind them, and a man wearing the official uniform of Dr. Hare's lab stepped out. "What can I do, Lord Raven?" He asked robotically.

"I need you to stand gaurd at the back entrance. Remember, the password, "Lord Raven will rule"."

"Yes, Lord Raven," the man left to the back entrance. As soon as he did, Jacqueline reentered.

" _Monsieur Loyal Corbeau_ ," Jacqueline greeted. "I admit that I don't really know my way around here. Please forgive me."

"Don't worry. There has been a change of plans," Ringmaster Raven informed. "You're safe for now."

"Thank you, _Monsieur Loyal Corbeau_!" Jacqueline cried.

"The prisoners are coming soon. We only need to lock them up, and then we can proceed," Director D explained. "I'm looking forward to it," he added, a cruel smile on his face present. He felt a pang of...something, but he ignored it. He would soon get his revenge.

My notes: Yup, Director D just betrayed everyone. Wow, this fanfiction is getting really long; it's over 23 chapters right now (I'm writing the rough draft on my Kindle Fire, and that's the number of total chapters I've written), and I'm not finished yet! I hope this finishes in time for Valentine's Day so I can make a Binary BardXBlack Widow ship fanfiction. As a side note, I had put up a MLP fanfiction called "What's Meant to be Can't Happen" that I took down. Why? Because I didn't like it after I put it up. I need to work on it before putting it back up.

Shout Outs:

Scorching Streaks of Paint: Thank you! And yes, I plan on writing an ad for "Hypnotic Tonic". It won't be funny, though. It'll be hilarious. :) And who are you calling evil? To him, Lone Icicle and Fearless Bear are the villains since they're trying to stop his plans.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"We're here!" Dr. Hare cried. "We made it! We made it!"

"Calm down," Binary Bard said. "Lone Icicle, are you going to start that communicator?"

"Yup," she said. She pressed the "receive" button like Director D had instructed her to, and some static came through. It eventually cleared, and Director D's voice came through. "Lone Icicle?"

"Director D! We're-"

"I got caught by Ringmaster Raven! Be careful! Be carefu..." His voice faded off, and Lone Icicle threw the communicator on the ground.

"Stupid piece of shit!" She swore, stomping it into millions of pieces.

"It's not the communicator's fault," Binary Bard started, but Lone Icicle held up a hand.

"No, I don't want to hear any pep talks. And I'm not angry at the communicator, I'm angry at Ringmaster Raven. Hey Harvey? Do those computers inside still work?"

"I don't know, but it's worth a shot. Everything's mostly the same. See, there's one of the guy's I had under mind control standing guard!" Dr. Hare cried, then caught Lone Icicle's look of suspicion. "I'm not evil anymore, I swear! I was just excited that everything's still the same."

"Whatever you say," Lone Icicle muttered. She walked to the back entrance. "Hi, I'm a friend of-"

"You are not authorized to enter," the guard interrupted.

"See? Everything's still normal," Dr. Hare pointed out. He stepped up to the guard. "I am the boss of this place and would like to enter."

"Please say password," the guard ordered.

"Sandwich," Dr. Hare answered immediately. Lone Icicle raised an eyebrow while Binary Bard did a face palm.

"Incorrect."

"The passcode is sandwich!"

"Incorrect. Please try again."

"Sandwich!"

"Incorrect."

THE PASSCODE IS SANDWICH! YOU SHOULD KNOW WHO I AM! I AM DR. HARVEY HARE, AND I LIKE WARM HUGS!" He yelled. Lone Icicle immediately dashed away from him.

"You do realize you sound like a certain snowman from the most obnoxious movie ever, right?" Binary Bard asked.

"Um...No comment. Anyway, LET ME IN, YOU STUPID GUARD!"

"Incorrect. Bringing reinforcements," the guard took out a small walky-talky.

"Let me do this," Lone Icicle ordered. "Who are you?"

"Cannot talk. Must send reinforcements," the guard responded.

"What are you doing?" Lone Icicle asked.

"Cannot talk. Must send reinforcements," the guard repeated.

"Hey, look! The Easter Bunny!" Lone Icicle cried suddenly.

"Where?" The guard turned away, and Binary Bard pressed the button on the top of the guard's rabbit ears.

"Huh? What happened?" The guard asked. He soon caught site of Dr. Hare (who tried and failed to hide behind Lone Icicle). "Hey! You're the guy who kidnapped me!"

"He's different now!" Lone Icicle claimed. "There's a worse guy inside. Now can we enter?" She took out her crossbow. "Unless, you want me to use this?"

The guy screamed, took the lifeboat and paddled away as fast as he could. Lone Icicle smirked. "Works every time."

Dr. Hare came out from behind her. "Would you have really shot him?"

"No. Now let's-" Lone Icicle broke off when the door in front of them started opening. Dr. Hare once again hid behind Lone Icicle, shaking with fear. Binary Bard looked around for something to throw, and Lone Icicle readied her crossbow.

"Edgar! This is the exit!" A voice cried. "We went the wrong way!"

"Oops?" Another responded. "I thought I would be able to make it around here."

"I be worried we hasn't found Mordred and Harvey and that lass yet," a third voice commented.

"I'm more worried about Mordred. What if they scrapped him for parts from his cyborg face?" A fourth voice worried.

"I would recognize that voice anywhere," Binary Bard whispered. He stepped forward. "Charlotte?"

Black Widow stepped towards towards him. "Mordred? Is it really you?"

"Of course it is, my love." He kissed her while Lone Icicle fake-barfed.

"Are you TRYING to make me sick?" She asked. "Cut it out!"

Black Widow and Binary Bard pulled away. "Heh heh," Binary Bard laughed. "Sorry."

"Now I need to clear that out of my head now. GAG!" Lone Icicle cried.

"What's going on, Black Widow?" Fearless Bear stuck her head out and smiled at the site of her sister. "Sissy!"

"Fearless Bear!" Lone Icicle hugged her sister. "I was so worried about you!"

"You were?" Fearless Bear asked. "That doesn't sound like you at all."

"I've changed," Lone Icicle said, mussing Fearless Bear's hair. "I'm glad you're safe."

"Guess what? We found Edgar! He told us that Ringmaster Raven captured him and he's been here ever since. C'mon Edgar! It's just Lone Icicle and Binary Bard and Dr. Hare!"

Edgar peaked out cautiously. "H-hello," he stammered, afraid of the former villains.

"Hi! I'm Dr. Hare, but you can call me Harvey!" Dr. Hare hopped towards Edgar and tried to hug him.

"Please don't hug me," Edgar said, twisting out of Dr. Hare's grip.

"Oh, I didn't know you didn't like hugs," Dr. Hare apologized. He leaned towards Edgar. "Do you have any inside information about Lone Icicle?"

"Not really. Why-" Edgar stopped. "Oh, I get it. You have a crush on my crush's sister."

"SHH!" Dr. Hare shushed. "Don't say it!"

"Sorry. I don't know much about her," Edgar explained.

"Oh. Ok," Dr. Hare said, his rabbit ears drooping. "Thanks anyway."

"Do we be done with reunions yet?" Captain Crawfish asked.

"Oh, yes," Binary Bard piped up, blushing.

"Why are you blushing?" Lone Icicle asked, then horror flooded her face. "DID YOU-?!"

"No! No!" Black Widow claimed. "What do you think we are, stupid?"

"If I be you, me wouldn't answer that question, lass," Captain Crawfish advised.

"I'm not going to answer that," Lone Icicle repeated. "Now let's go!"

"Not so fast, _mademoiselle_ ," a voice came from behind. Jacqueline stepped out with Director D behind her. "You're going straight to the dungeons."

"What the-MY LAB WAS TURNED INTO RINGMASTER RAVEN'S HIDEOUT?!" Dr. Hare cried loudly.

"Excellent deductive skills, Harvey," Director D confirmed. "Should I give you a lollipop?"

"Director D's here too?!" Binary Bard cried.

"In the flesh, Mordred. And if it isn't the lovely Lone Icicle," Director D added with a smile.

"Gag me, Director Douchebag. Your flirting can't make up for the fact you were born without a heart," Lone Icicle retorted, aiming her crossbow at Director D with a look of pure hatred. "I seriously trusted you, you bastard! I thought you really had been captured! I THOUGHT I COULD TRUST YOU!" She took a deep breath. "I think I'm ok now. BUT WHY DON'T YOU PISS ME OFF AND SEE?!"

"Lone Icicle-" Dr. Hare started, but she held up her hand.

"No. No, Harvey. This is beyond him betraying us now. It's for everything," Lone Icicle glared at Director D.

"Lone Icicle? What do you mean "everything"?" Black Widow asked. "I don't understand."

"Basically, Lone Icicle won't let old ghosts rest," Jacqueline butted in. "She had a little...shall we say "run-in" with _Directeur Dangereux_ when she was younger."

"How do we know you're telling the truth?" Fearless Bear asked with suspicion evident in her voice.

"Aah, the _tranquille petite fille_ questions _moi_!" Jacqueline said. "I know this because _Directeur Dangereux_ told _moi_. Who better to get the story then the man in in it?"

"I can't even..." Lone Icicle started. "I KEPT MY END OF IT!"

"No, you didn't," Director D corrected. "I know you told your beloved Harvey."

"I DON'T HAVE A CRUSH ON HARVEY!" Lone Icicle yelled back. All Fearless Bear could do was watch back and forth as the two argued until Jacqueline grabbed her and pinned her hands behind her back.

"Let's just let the two lovers quarrel, shall we?" Jacqueline taunted as Fearless Bear squirmed in her grasp. "We can't forget the reason we're really here, correct?"

"What's behind Director D and my sister?" Fearless Bear demanded. "Dr. Hare, you know!"

All Dr. Hare did was look down at the ground, ashamed. "It's her story to tell, not mine," was all he mumbled.

Director D finally tackled Lone Icicle and restrained her. "I'd expect you to have done better."

"Let go of me!" Lone Icicle demanded as she saw Binary Bard and Black Widow taken down by El Mustachio and Gretchen Grimlock.

"No," Director D replied, forcing her to get up and motioned to the other villains. "Let's take them to the dungeons."

"I ain't followin' your orders, Director D!" El Mustachio spat.

"You follow Ringmaster Raven's though, and he told us to bring all trespassers to the dungeons," Gretchen Grimlock pointed out causing El Mustachio to grumble as he dragged Black Widow inside.

Fearless Bear exchanged looks of fear with Edgar. How would they be able to escape and defeat Ringmaster Raven now?

My notes: I told you they'd reunite quickly! And no, in answer to Lone Icicle's question in case anyone's curious, Binary Bard and Black Widow weren't doing...you-know-what. They might've though if Captain Crawfish hadn't asked if everyone was done with reunions. I think she might've just wanted to blackmail them, though. Here's French translations (Thank Google):

I think this is the only new one, but _t_ _ranquille petite fille_ means "Quiet little girl", since that pretty much describes Fearless Bear in a couple of words. No shout-outs, since there are no new reviews. I calculated if I published a chapter every Sunday, Tuesday, Thursday, and Saturday, I'll have almost finished this with only a couple chapters left by Valentine's Day! I promise to finish this before Valentine's Day so I can do a Binary BardXBlack Widow shipfic for it. I already have plans for it, and a short(ish) side story about *static*. No spoilers! I'll just say it's similar to Scorching Streaks of Paint's story "Strange Frenemy" (Great author, BTW. I recommend checking out "Strange Frenemy" as it's one of my favorites). Lastly, in the month of January we got 84 different visitors for "Poptropica Fanfiction"! Let's see if it can get to 100 in February!


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

"Why are you doing this, D-man?" Dr. Hare asked once everyone had been locked up. All the cages were connected together to make one very large cage, but the last thing anyone wanted to do was socialize with each other. Some were angry and frustrated, some were disappointed, but they all felt one thing behind those feelings; betrayal.

"My name is Director D, not D-man," Director D corrected. "And the reason is simple; so I can get my revenge."

"Why? Being good is...well, good!" Dr. Hare said. "I'm happier, people don't hate me, and..." Dr. Hare couldn't finish his sentence out of fear that Director D would laugh at him and tell Lone Icicle.

"You have a higher probability of getting close to the girl you love?" Director D finished, smirking. "Please, Ringmaster Raven would have easily let you join, but you've been brainwashed by Lone Icicle and Fearless Bear."

"We didn't brainwash him! We didn't brainwash anyone!" Fearless Bear protested. Lone Icicle was too busy punching a pillow and swearing to pay attention to anyone or anything around her.

"Yes, you did. You ruined the greatest villains in Poptropica!" Ringmaster Raven announced as he swept in the room, his cape seemingly lighting up in the darkness.

Fearless Bear's eyes widened. "Ringmaster Raven! You've been haunting my dreams since I first arrived to Binary Bard, Dr. Hare, and Black Widow's house!"

"Correct," Ringmaster Raven said, his eyes glinting in the dark. "I never did tell you why Lone Icicle is so sensitive."

"IT'S MY STORY TO TELL! NOT YOURS!" Lone Icicle suddenly yelled. "And I don't want to talk about it!"

Director D stepped into a transporter and suddenly reappeared behind Lone Icicle. "Lone Icicle, you know you can't run forever. You know you can't hide the truth." He put a hand on Lone Icicle's shoulder, smiling gently.

Dr. Hare ran over and head-butted Director D away. "Leave her alone! Stop it!"

Lone Icicle sighed. "Thank you Harvey, but I need to tell the truth to everyone." She glared at Ringmaster Raven. "That means I talk, Bird Boy."

Director D got up, rubbing his head. "That hurt..."

"I can do it again," Dr. Hare offered.

"No, you don't need to," Lone Icicle said quickly. "When I was 11, me and Director D befriended each other. One day he told me he loved me. And since I was 11 and naïve, I thought I loved him back and started dating him. One day, I realized he was getting too close to me. I left him behind, and vowed to never be friends with anyone ever again," Lone Icicle finished. "Now you know the truth, and I'm sorry I didn't say anything sooner. I was afraid I'd sound like an idiot and none of you would want to be friends with me," she finished, plopped onto the bed in her cell, curled up into a ball, and silently started crying.

Ringmaster Raven watched with a smirk on his face. Now maybe everyone else would see how pathetic she really was, and her little team would break apart. Finally, he could take over the world.

Fearless Bear watched with sympathy on her face, then went over and hugged her sister. "You're not pathetic, sissy. You might be temperamental, fierce, overreactive, and prone to physical violence, but you're anything but pathetic."

Binary Bard and Black Widow went over too and hugged Lone Icicle also. "You do realize we're here for you, right?" Black Widow asked.

"Lone Icicle, you can tell us anything," Binary Bard assured her, rubbing her back. "You're our family."

Edgar ran over and handed her a piece of fried dough. "Eat some. It makes me feel better when I'm down."

"Thank you," Lone Icicle accepted the fried dough and began eating it. Captain Crawfish came over.

"Lass, you shouldn't let the past take over you like that. It happened to me, and look what happened," Captain Crawfish said, earning glares from everyone but Lone Icicle. "What?"

"That's not exactly...encouraging," Fearless Bear started, but stopped when Dr. Hare slowly approached. He stepped forward slowly, afraid of making a fool of himself.

"Um...Lone Icicle?" Dr. Hare started, but stopped as soon as she looked up at him. "Uh..."

"Go on, Harvey," Black Widow encouraged. Dr. Hare looked at everyone around him, their faces giving him support and courage to say exactly what he wanted to say.

"Ever since you told me about Director D, I've been thinking about it. Just because he was like that doesn't mean I am-I mean, everyone's like that," Dr. Hare started. "Ever since we met, I've wanted to find out about you. I wanted to know so I could try to understand you and why you didn't like me. Now I know that you didn't want to be hurt again like before." He took a deep breath, but didn't say anything. He leaned forward and kissed Lone Icicle on the cheek.

She looked at him with wet eyes, and took him closer. Dr. Hare was surprised at that, but what happened next surprised him more. Lone Icicle pulled him to her and kissed him back. He felt himself blush as Binary Bard elbowed Black Widow and Captain Crawfish said "I told you," to Fearless Bear. But he didn't care. Even though he was imprisoned by his number one enemy, today was one of the best days of his life.

My notes: Yup, Lone Icicle finally kissed Dr. Hare! Feel free to either barf, celebrate, start worshipping Lone IcicleXDr. Hare, or yell at me for putting in romance and either making it too romantic for you or you wanted it more...inappropriate. And yes, earlier I said Dr. Hare and Lone Icicle weren't going to get together. I am keeping that, but you'll get it later. I meant to publish this yesterday, but I kinda got caught up RPing with my friend. :3

Shout Outs: Thank you! I hope you liked this chapter too! I wanted to make some more conflict with Lone Icicle and Director D, and not just "I still love you, but you almost abused me." "I FUCKING APOLOGIZED!" "DOESN'T TAKE IT AWAY THAT YOU DID, BASTARD!" You get the idea. I wanted to give more reasons why Lone Icicle hates Director D (and spoiler alert: she also still likes him). Anyway, it's kind of obvious that Lone Icicle hates romance which is why she got disgusted. I feel kind of bad for Hyper Hawk; it's awkward to walk in on your friends doing romantic stuff. At least that's what I'm guessing; I've never had a friend who's dating. And as for the story...uh...SHIT, I NEED TO WORK ON THAT! I have an idea for it, but I need to start working on it. I think it'll be a mix of sweet and spice, but I hope it's more sweet. It's kind of hard when you read a ton of romance and shojo manga and your favorite anime is rated TV-14 because of sexual references and near nudity *cough cough, Fairy Tail, cough cough*. Anyway, should be a mix of it, hopefully more sweet.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Ringmaster Raven was furious. "YOU SAID-"

"I know what I said," Director D interrupted, also angry. "I thought that they'd think she was pathetic for letting it take over her life. It's not like I DID rape her. She overreacte-"

"Yah yah, I don't care," Ringmaster Raven interrupted before Director D could continue. "Just come up with a new plan. NOW."

"Yes, Lord Raven," Director D replied. When Ringmaster Raven left shortly afterwards, Director D continued watching. Everyone looked so happy together, but when Fearless Bear caught his eyes watching them, she turned back to her friends and said something. Dr. Hare shook his head, but Binary Bard nodded.

Fearless Bear listened to Binary Bard, then they both went towards Director D. He was ready to run, but Fearless Bear held up her hand.

"What do you want?" Director D grumbled. Fearless Bear was taken back by his response, but Binary Bard stepped forward.

"Director D, if you're so evil, how come you helped me, Harvey, and Lone Icicle escape? And why did you lend me your bowtie when you accidentally burned me?" Binary Bard gently asked, holding out his arm to show him. Director D looked at it where he had wrapped the bowtie. It was still securely wrapped where he had wrapped it, and the wound had stopped smoking.

"I had orders to fake your escape! And as for the laser pen...um..." Director D trailed off, not knowing what to say. That part had been a complete accident, but for some reason a voice inside had told him to be nice and lend his beloved bowtie to wrap the wound.

"You know the truth, you're not evil. And I want to tell you that I can help you change that, and everyone else can also help," Binary Bard said, putting a hand on Director D's shoulder similar to how a brother would do so on a younger brother's.

Director D pushed him away. "I am evil! So are you, and I know YOU know you are!"

Binary Bard didn't react. "I used to be, but I like my new life better. And I know no matter what you say, you're only doing this because you're angry at Lone Icicle for leaving you," he added, causing Director D to blush briefly.

"Director D, you scared Lone Icicle when you almost did...it to her. She was only 11, and she had no experience with love or life," Fearless Bear said. "Maybe if you tried, you two could make up and become friends."

Director D didn't respond and turned away. He had figured out what that feeling he had earlier was earlier, but now he finally admitted he knew what it was; it was regret and guilt that he was betraying the girl who had trusted him and whom he still suspected she still had feelings for him.

"Every villain has a story," Fearless Bear said suddenly. "Binary Bard went insane, Dr. Hare was hurt by people making fun of him, Black Widow was jealous of other people's art, and..."

"Davey was abandoned and started stealing stuff to become rich and try to survive," Binary Bard finished for the young girl. "I think he also got caught up with some bad crowds, which probably didn't help."

"That's why Captain Crawfish was evil?" Fearless Bear asked.

"Yes, it was. That's not the point. What's your story, Director D?" Binary Bard asked.

Director D turned to face the two. He reached toward his toupee, but stopped. "How would you feel if you lived somewhere where everyone loves their hair?" Director D asked.

"I don't understand," Fearless Bear said. "What does that-?" She cut off when Director D whipped off his toupee. "I knew you were bald, but what does that-?"

"When you're the bald one, YOU'RE the butt of the jokes on an island where everyone have so much hair!" Director D yelled, irritated that she wasn't getting it. "Maybe people have always loved you for being such a great hero, but did people laugh at you?! Did people judge you based on your hair?! DID THEY?!"

By now, Director D's yelling had attracted the rest of the prisoners, and they ran over. Director D blushed when he realized how much attention he had attracted, and quickly put his toupee back on. Lone Icicle was glaring at him, Dr. Hare stared at him confused, Black Widow was busy making sure Binary Bard was ok, Edgar stood defensively in front of Fearless Bear, and Captain Crawfish just stood listening to Binary Bard.

"I didn't mean-" Director D started.

"I don't need any excuses for you yelling at my friends," Lone Icicle interrupted coldly. "You first treat me like a thing, then you treat my friends like shit?"

"I-" Director D stopped and turned away, frustrated. "You never listen to anyone, don't you!?"

Lone Icicle was taken back by the sudden lashing but just went up and slapped him. "Why should I listen to a douchebag who ruined my life and insults me?!"

"That's an exaggeration!" Director D yelled back. "I did not 'ruin your life'!" He was about to attack with his laser pen until he noticed his bowtie still tied onto Binary Bard's hand. He put the pen away and stomped off. "Leave me alone. Just leave me alone."

"Good riddance, Director Douchebag!" Lone Icicle yelled back. She threw a necklace at him and scowled. Dr. Hare hopped over to Director D.

"Director D? Are you ok?" Dr. Hare asked, about to hug Director D until Director D slapped him away.

"Did you not hear me? I don't need you or anyone else! Don't you remember how I betrayed you? How I burned a hole through Binary Bard's hand? How I almost ra-" He cut off when he noticed Dr. Hare was no longer paying attention. "Are you even listening?! I'm the one who got you imprisoned in here!"

"So? I heard about your whole conversation with Mordred and Fearless Bear, and I know you're jealous of me. Aren't you?" Dr. Hare asked for confirmation.

"Why would I be jealous of a former villain who gave up their evilness for NOTHING?" Director D lied. "What's good about being good anyway?"

"For starters, you don't have to avoid being imprisoned or killed by any authorities," Dr. Hare offered. "Also-"

"It's a rhetorical question," Director D interrupted. "You've always been a sucker for those."

"I don't care. I just want you and Lone Icicle to make up. I can't stand by while both of my best friends hate each other!" Dr. Hare said, tears in his eyes.

"SHUT UP! LONE ICICLE HATES ME, AND SHE ALWAYS WILL NO MATTER WHAT I DO! I'M NOT YOUR FRIEND, EITHER!" Director D roared, causing Dr. Hare to flinch. Lone Icicle looked up sharply and her eyes met Director D's. He looked down away from her, ashamed he had hurt Dr. Hare's feelings and that he didn't have the courage to apologize to his former friend.

Lone Icicle walked over, hands on her hips. "Why are you yelling at Harvey?" She asked Director D in a dangerous tone.

Director D looked up, and mustered as much courage as he could find. "I'm sorry I hurt you and tried to rape you and yelled at Harvey and made fun of you and Harvey and treated you like dog shit and betrayed you."

"What?" Lone Icicle asked. "Did you just apologize to me?"

"Yes," Director D answered, hesitating. What would she do now?

Lone Icicle smiled to him. "I've been waiting three years for that," she said, wrapping him in a hug.

"You don't hate me?" Director D asked, uncertain that Lone Icicle was being honest.

"I did, but I was secretly hoping you would apologize for being such a douche and we could be just friends," Lone Icicle confessed. Dr. Hare smiled, happy that his friends made up.

"I'll help all of you escape for real this time," Director D promised, breaking out of the hug.

"Not so fast _Directeur Dangereux_ ," a voice said coming from above. Jacqueline slid down a rope, landed on top of the cages and started talking into a microphone. " _Monsieur Loyal Corbeau_ , _Directeur Dangereux_ really is a _traître_! I am not lying! He literally just said- Oh, you do believe _moi_? Ah, I forgot about the security feeds. I apologize, _Monsieur Loyal Corbeau_ for doubting you. Did I ever tell you about the giant golden statue I stole?"

As Jacqueline drolled on, El Mustachio entered. "Ya varmints ain't gettin' outta this here jail!"

Lone Icicle glared at him. "Let us out!"

El Mustachio laughed. "Ain't you an entertainin' one! I wonder if you're like any of them show girls in the saloons."

Lone Icicle's face turned red with anger and humiliation. "How come every boy I meet wants me to be a brocountry song girl?!"

"Um...no comment," Director D answered, since he had once wanted to snuggle up to Lone Icicle (even he had to admit that). Right now, escape for any of them now seemed impossible. If only he could get them out and prove that he was no longer a traitor. Then an idea sparked in his head. "Wait, I think I know how to get out."

Everyone gathered around to listen to Director D's plan. When they were finished listening to his instructions, they waited to set into action.

My notes: Yes, I reformed Director D. Deal with it. Like Lone Icicle, she still liked him and was hoping for an apology. I reformed him for a reason, which you'll be able to see later. Oh, and for future fanfictions. Not much to say, except I put up a poll. In case you're too lazy to go to my profile to answer it, I'll put the question and answers here and you can answer in the reviews.

Q: Which do you like better; Lone Icicle and Director D, Lone Icicle and Dr. Hare, or Lone Icicle and Ringmaster Raven? (That last one is just random shit I made up from reading "Shadow and Bone" by Leigh Bardugo. The protagonist reminds me of Lone Icicle and the antagonist reminds me of Ringmaster Raven. During the story, before the protagonist falls in love with the antagonist before she realizes he's evil).

A:

Lone Icicle and Director D for the win!

Lone IcicleXDr. Hare forever!

I just want to see Lone Icicle and Ringmaster Raven NOW!

Um...How about none?

No shout outs.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

"Director D, I'm disappointed that you chose to betray me," Ringmaster Raven said in a soft tone as he entered. "We could've done so much together. Shown those silly Poptropicans who made fun of you who was boss, gotten revenge on the girl who ditched you-"

"How do I know you really were going to free us and not try and hypnotize us, Director Douchebag?!" Lone Icicle yelled suddenly, causing Ringmaster Raven to look up as she slapped Director D.

"Because I wasn't going to free you. Funny, it seems you've actually gotten smarter," Director D insulted. He kicked her in the shin. "And that's what you get for calling me douchebag,...what's the French word for "bitch", _mademoiselle_ Jacqueline?"

Jacqueline was so surprised and flattered that Director D was flirting with her, she blushed. "It's _chienne_ , _Directeur Dangereux_ ," she murmured.

"Thank you. And that's what you get for calling me a douchebag, _chienne_ ," Director D repeated. "I said that right, didn't I?"

"Yes you did," Jacqueline confirmed, sighing romantically.

"I'm sorry for not telling you my plan, Lord Raven," Director D apologized. "I wanted an element of surprise for it. I still can't believe this bitch believed me." He felt bad for calling Lone Icicle a bitch, but he wanted Ringmaster Raven to believe him for his escape plan to work.

"Hmm...You managed to fool me, Director D," Ringmaster Raven admitted. "Well played. However, Jacqueline, I'm disappointed in you. This is your fourth time suggesting that Director D is conspiring against us when I've told you to gather the facts first. Come with me," he ordered, dragging the girl off. "And El Mustachio, come also. You don't need any...work done, but I think Director D has this under control."

"No! No! I'm sorry! Don't put me in there again! I don't want to be hypnotized again!" She screamed, tears trailing down her cheeks.

While all the villains left, Fearless Bear watched sadly. "I feel sorry for her," she confessed. "I've almost been hypnotized-"

"Don't remind me," Edgar interrupted. "I never want to do that again to you again and put you under Ringmaster Raven's control."

"I know, sweetie," Fearless Bear said, kissing him on the cheek while Lone Icicle fake-barfed. "But that's why. It's not fun at all to be forced to do something against your own will."

"Don't feel too bad, lass," Captain Crawfish said. "She be as wicked as that landlubber Ringmaster Raven!"

"Why don't you like Jacqueline, anyway? I mean, she captured all of us, she's determined to get rid of Director D, but you hated her before we met her. Why?" Fearless Bear asked.

"She was and still be determined to get me to join her and Ringmaster Raven," Captain Crawfish explained. "We may have also had been allies and more, but that's a different story to be told a different day."

"Ok, can we hop to it?" Dr. Hare asked, flashing a smile to Lone Icicle. "Get it? Hop to it, and I'm half rabbit?"

"We get it, Harvey. But you forgot I'm the bard here," Binary Bard said. "And also, it's not the best time for rabbit puns."

"Stop arguing both of you," Black Widow chastised.

Director D took out his laser pen and began cutting through the walls of the cage. He dropped down and motioned for everyone else to follow. They crept through the empty halls, their footsteps echoing throughout the hall. Suddenly, a scream pierced the air.

Director D dropped down, while Lone Icicle quickly equipped her crossbow. She looked around to see if who it was. Dr. Hare peeked around a corner and gasped.

In the room he was peering into, Jacqueline was strapped into a chair as Ringmaster Raven pushed a few buttons.

"Perhaps this will show you not to question Director D," Ringmaster Raven said, chuckling to himself.

"Please, release me! I can prove myself!" Jacqueline pleaded, but Ringmaster Raven only cackled at her. A blaster came out of the wall and shot some sodium thiopental at Jacqueline. She screamed, squirming away from where it landed. She caught sight of Dr. Hare peering in. " _Docteur Liévre_ ," she said before fainting.

Ringmaster Raven looked up and caught a glimpse of a pink streak headed down the hall. "HE REALLY DID BETRAY US!" He yelled in rage. He quickly turned off the machine, cleaned up the sodium thiopental and woke Jacqueline up by throwing a bucket of water on her.

"You want to defeat Director D?" Ringmaster Raven asked once Jacqueline came to and finished drying off. "Here's your chance."

My notes: Yes, short chapter. The good news is that I'll publish one chapter a day, and I'll be finished this Friday! :D And there will be nothing on Saturday (so I can take time making last-minute changes to my Valentine's Day fanfiction and finish typing a little bonus I have for an extra little Valentine's Day gift to everyone), but on Sunday (AKA Valentine's Day, which to me means Chocolate Day) I shall post my Valentine's Day fanfiction! FYI, I actually came up with an actual title; it shall be called "Valentine's Day for the Bard". I just liked the sound of it. Oh, and my bonus will be the second chapter for "Valentine's Day for the Bard" since it'll be a short little story.

Shout Outs:

PoptropicaGirl79: Thank you! I'm glad you liked that chapter! Yah, Jacqueline kind of reminds me of MacKenzie from Dork Diaries, since she's always popping back into Nicky's life once she thinks she's gone. For those of you who don't read Dork Diaries, it's kind of like Diary of a Wimpy Kid but for girls. There's more romance in it. Anyway, Jacqueline always pops out of nowhere because she's jealous about Director D because he's Ringmaster Raven's right-hand man and she spies on him to try and show Ringmaster Raven that Director D isn't the right person to be exposed to so much private information. As hinted above, Jacqueline and Captain Crawfish might have had a fling... ;3 I have an idea for a fanfiction that's basically a bunch of documents from different characters in Poptropica Fanfiction and reveals different things about them, their past, and how they feel about the world around them. The first side story I said was coming is kind of like that, but only from one character instead of multiple.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

"You stupid bastard!" Lone Icicle hissed at Dr. Hare as he came running back. "You just ruined the plan, you douche!"

"I'm sorry," Dr. Hare mumbled. His ears drooped as he looked down in shame. He had only wanted to investigate the scream, and instead jeopardized himself and his friends.

"Not cool, Lone Icicle. Don't worry, Harvey," Director D assured the sad poptropican. "We can handle Ringmaster Raven."

"Can you handle _moi_?" A voice came from the shadows. Jacqueline stepped out, her sword gleaming silver with some dark spots on it (which could've easily been rust or dried blood). Dr. Hare gulped and clung onto Lone Icicle. Lone Icicle looked at Dr. Hare, annoyed, and pushed him off.

"Jacqueline," Director D greeted cooly.

" _Directeur Dangereux_ ," Jacqueline greeted back.

"Harvey Hare," Dr. Hare said, pointing to himself. "Lone Icicle," he added pointing to his crush. "Great, now that we all know each other, GET OUT OF MY LAB!"

" _YOUR_ lab?!" Jacqueline snarled. "This lab belongs to-"

"Monster Loyal Cool Blue," Lone Icicle interrupted. "We've heard it before and-"

"Look out!" Fearless Bear cried out, pushing Lone Icicle to the right and causing her to collapse into Dr. Hare's arms as Jacqueline struck the wall behind the adventurer.

"Heh heh?" Dr. Hare laughed nervously as Lone Icicle looked up at him in confusion. "Pure coincidence, huh? The odds of the guy who is definently NOT crushing on you just happening to catch you are very slim! Very slim!"

"Shut your blubbering," Jacqueline snarled, swinging her sword at Dr. Hare. She almost hit him, but the clang of metal came first.

Captain Crawfish stood in front of the two, his eyes fueled with fury. "No landlubber hoping to be a pirate will hurt me friends."

"Oh, you call _moi_ a landlubber?" Jacqueline asked, a hint of malice present. "Says the man who gave up all hope on being a pirate."

Black Widow clung onto Binary Bard. "I hope Davey will be ok."

Binary Bard ran his un-bandaged hand through Black Widow's hair. "Don't worry, Charlotte. If he doesn't survive, I'll have you."

"Nice priorities," Lone Icicle muttered, now out of Dr. Hare's arms and attempting to aim her crossbow at Jacqueline. She needed a clear shot at the pirate without the risk of hitting Captain Crawfish, which was hard since both pirates were currently tumbling all over the place.

"Give up, _Caipitane Écrevisse_. If you surrender now, you can join _moi_ and _Monsieur Loyal Corbeau_ ," Jacqueline offered.

"I don't think he will," Dr. Hare blurted out. "We came here to defeat Ringmaster Raven, and we're not going to surrender to the enemy!"

Jacqueline laughed. " _Monsieur Loyal Corbeau_ , the enemy? Oh no, the enemy is the _chienne_ you're in love with along with her pathetic sister."

"I AM NOT IN LOVE WITH LONE ICICLE!" Dr. Hare yelled, his face red. "Why does everyone say that?! Her sister isn't pathetic either!"

"So you believe," Jacqueline crowed, touching Dr. Hare's face softly. He turned even redder as she brought him closer. "We can be a team, just you and I. We can conquer Poptropica together, and I'll have my treasure and you have your mind controlled minions."

Dr. Hare pushed away before she could kiss him or try to convince him to go into a bedroom alone with her. Jacqueline pulled him closer. "You can be _ma chère_ , _Docteur Liévre_ ," she whispered into his ear, as he struggled to get away.

Fearless Bear finally realized what was going on. "Lone Icicle, the last time I practiced the crossbow with you watching did you think I was good?"

"Hm? Oh, yah. Why?" Lone Icicle asked, while she watched her sister loaded her own crossbow.

"I just hope your lessons pay off in the end," was all Fearless Bear said under her breath cryptically. She took aim, took a deep breath, and let the arrow fly.

After that, everything was in slow motion. Everyone ran to avoid the arrow, but Jacqueline noticed it only seconds before it hit her. She dived to avoid it.

She was too late, as the arrow had hit her in her leg. Jacqueline collapsed from the pain, clutched her bleeding leg, and glared at Fearless Bear. " _Chienne_ ," she cursed.

"This way!" Director D cried, gesturing to a nearby window. Everyone climbed out until only Lone Icicle, Fearless Bear and Jacqueline remained in the room.

"C'mon, Fearless Bear!" Lone Icicle urged her sister as she began climbing out.

Fearless Bear kept staring back and forth between her crossbow and Jacqueline. "I just shot a human being," she whispered in horror.

"Yes you did, _chienne_ ," Jacqueline shot at her. "I would be impressed if it wasn't _moi_."

"I-I-" Fearless Bear stuttered. "I can't believe it."

"Alright, enough standing around and watching her bleed," Lone Icicle commented impatiently. "Come on."

Fearless Bear stood for a couple more seconds, then ran to the window and began climbing out as Jacqueline yelled at her.

"I'll be back, _chienne_! That's a promise!" Jacqueline swore. "You won't be able to run away!"

Fearless Bear tried to ignore the shock of it. She could've KILLED Jacqueline if she hadn't aimed correctly; the thought horrified her. But Jacqueline was obviously going to try and seduce Dr. Hare by acting all flirty, and she knew Lone Icicle wouldn't be happy to see her friend turn back to the dark side. She ran to her friends, who were currently waiting for her towards the shore.

"Great! You're here!" Edgar said happily, wrapping Fearless Bear into a hug. "Let's go before Ringmaster Raven catches us! Where's the boat, Lone Icicle?"

"Uh, about that..." Binary Bard said staring at the ground, embarrassed. "We kind of maybe sort of had it stolen?"

"What?!" Director D cried. "You lost the boat I gave you three?!"

"It was an accident, I swear!" Dr. Hare cried defensively. "One of my old guards stole it and paddled off with it!"

"We'll figure something out," Black Widow assured Director D. "I hope."

"Mateys? We have us some company!" Captain Crawfish pointed out as Gretchen Grimlock and El Mustachio came running out with more villains following them.

"Oh hey! I see some more people I recognize!" Lone Icicle said. "There's Octavian from Mystery of the Map Island, the Booted Bandit who looks kind of like me-"

"There's two Booted Bandits!" Fearless Bear interrupted, pointing out both her double, running alongside Lone Icicle's. "That makes sense on why we were both arrested!"

"You were arrested?!" Edgar and Dr. Hare both cried out.

"Mistaken identity," Fearless Bear explained. "See, I look exactly like the Booted Bandit on the left without my hat, and Lone Icicle looks like the one on the right without the glasses, the bangs, or the beret."

"I don't know if that detective was blind or not. I was wearing glasses, a hat, and bangs!" Lone Icicle grumbled. "He should be the one who needs glasses!"

"Fearless Bear! Edgar! Binary Bard! I need your help getting the big lifeboat!" Director D explained. "Lone Icicle, Dr. Hare, Captain Crawfish, and Black Widow, we need you to cover us."

"Aye aye, matey!" Captain Crawfish said, taking his sword out.

"Um, ok?" Dr. Hare said, nervous.

"Don't worry, Harvey. They'll be fine," Black Widow assured him.

"On it!" Lone Icicle said, already loading her crossbow. "THIS IS FOR GETTING ME ARRESTED, BOOTED BANDIT!" She cried, shooting an arrow at her double.

"Hey! You fell for it," Booted Bandit retorted, quickly dodging it. "I'm surprised your sister also got arrested by getting framed by my own sister."

"NOTHING to do with this, landlubber!" Captain Crawfish said, slashing at the unsuspecting theif.

"Hands off, bastard!" Fearless Bear's double said, kicking Captain Crawfish in the balls and laughed as he doubled over in pain.

"Nice going, sis," Lone Icicle's doppelganger commented as she high-fived her sister.

"You hurt Davey!" Dr. Hare yelled at the two and used his taser to shock both of them. "Ha! Look who's laughing now."

Lone Icicle had turned attention away from the two doppelgangers and was attempting to shoot down Betty Jetty, who was flying in the air to make it harder for the younger girl to hit her. Black Widow was wrestling Octavian, with Octavian currently winning.

"Hello, Black Widow," Octavian said, smirking once he had her pinned.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not sure I know you," Black Widow apologized.

"I know you though," Octavian said, raising his hand to slap her. "You're the villain who shamed all of villainy!"

"Hey! Didn't you ever learn any manners towards lasses, landlubber?" Captain Crawfish asked after recovering from Fearless Bear's double.

"Says the pirate," Octavian snorted. "Why, are you going to teach me?"

"Aye. Rule one, any landlubber who slaps a lass gets slapped by the captain!" Captain Crawfish proclaimed, slapping Octavian so hard that the villain had fainted.

One by one, the villains were defeated and once Copy Cat had been struck down, no more came.

"We won?" Dr. Hare asked in awe to no one in particular. "I can't believe we won!"

"Alright, calm down Harvey," Binary Bard said as he returned with Director D, Edgar and Fearless Bear. They had finally found the boats after searching for a long time.

"Let's get off this island ASAP," Lone Icicle suggested.

"That's what we were going to do," Director D said, rolling his eyes.

"Not so fast, Director D," a sinister voice ordered, sending shivers down everyone's spine. Fearless Bear didn't need to look to see who it was, but she still did anyway.

Standing in front of her and her friends was Ringmaster Raven, smirking at them. "Hello, Director D," he greeted. "Nice to see you again."

My notes: DUN DUN DUN! Cliffhanger! If you haven't already, please go to my profile and answer my poll! I'll close it on the day before Valentine's Day so I can make modifications as necessary to "Valentine's Day for the Bard" (you'll get it once you read it, even though it's not about Lone Icicle ;3).

Shout outs:

Scorching Streaks of Paint: I assume Bronze Dragon feels sad now? And here's a message from Director D:

"Shut up, do I LOOK female?! *Takes a sip of his cocktail* And if you punch me, you will regret it." Yes, he was really drinking a cocktail while saying that.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

"Ringmaster Raven," Director D said back. "How funny we happened to run into each other, but I'm afraid we have to go."

"What's the rush, trying to escape before I find out about your betrayal?" Ringmaster Raven asked, cackling. "I already know, my friend."

"Director D's not your friend!" Dr. Hare butted in. "Maybe he was, but now he's our friend!"

"He be on our side now!" Captain Crawfish proclaimed.

"I see. Well," Ringmaster Raven started, walking back and forth in front of the small group. "I'm sorry, but I'm afraid I can't let you leave."

"Why?" Fearless Bear asked naïvely.

"Don't you know? You entered my lair, you injured all of my allies, and if you leave you'll win and be able to stop me. We can't let that happen, can we?" Ringmaster Raven asked, sending shivers down Fearless Bear's back. "Besides, it might kill you." Those added words only scared Fearless Bear more along with a feeling of déjà vue.

Lone Icicle glared at Ringmaster Raven. "Ok, King Sombrero."

Everyone gave her looks of confusion. "King Sombrero is a joke given by fans of My Little Pony for King Sombra who tried to take over the Crystal Empire and enslave all the Crystal Ponies," Lone Icicle explained. "You guys should watch My Little Pony; it's a good show."

"Very amusing, little girl," Ringmaster Raven insulted, yawning. "Now shut up so I can capture all 7 of you."

"Stop stereotyping pegausisters! It's not just for little girls!" Lone Icicle yelled as Binary Bard stifled his laughter. "If you watched it-"

"Lone Icicle, focus," Director D said, putting his hand on her shoulder. Lone Icicle calmed down while Dr. Hare scowled at Director D. "Ringmaster Raven, we are not going to surrender to you."

"We'll fight! Right, Edgar?" Fearless Bear asked her crush.

"Of course. I will. Fight, that is," Edgar said less convincingly. He charged at Ringmaster Raven, holding a stick he had found. Ringmaster Raven used his magic to stop Edgar in his path.

"A big stick will not scare me, Edgar," Ringmaster Raven snarled as the young boy struggled against the former ringmaster's spell. "You shouldn't even be ringmaster. You're part of the reason I failed! If it weren't for you, a poor orphan with nothing, I'd still be ringmaster and be able to conquer that little town I was driven out of! We may have both been orphans, but I am the only one destined for greatness."

"Fearless Bear..." Edgar strained to say, but Ringmaster Raven quickly made him shut up.

"Leave this to me," Lone Icicle started, breaking free of Director D's grip and aimed her crossbow but quickly lowered it as Ringmaster Raven put Edgar in front of him to be a human shield. "Never mind."

"You're pathetic, Lone Icicle," Ringmaster Raven said with a smirk. "Too cowardly to let the arrow fly, and too afraid to talk about the past."

"Lone Icicle is not pathetic!" Binary Bard said. "She-" He cut off, not sure how she'd react.

"Along with Fearless Bear, she's the best daughter anyone could ask for," Black Widow finished for her boyfriend softly.

"Aww! Thanks!" Fearless Bear gushed.

"But you aren't our parents. My dad was a drunk bastard who beat up my mom, and my mom was a bitch who left me and Fearless Bear behind," Lone Icicle pointed out.

"You're wrong," Ringmaster Raven said. "Your mother didn't abandon you because she was a bitch. I made her."

"So where is she? Can we see her again?" Fearless Bear asked excitedly.

"Sure," Ringmaster Raven said with a cruel smile. "If she wasn't dead."

"You killed her?!" Lone Icicle yelled. "You-you take everything from me and my sister! Why?!"

"He's magic," Director D said. "I think he most likely saw you would stop him in the future, so he tried to stop you."

"Aren't you a smart douchebag?" Ringmaster Raven insulted. "I do like the nickname "Director Douchebag" for you."

"He be a brave lad to be standing up for you!" Captain Crawfish retorted. "Unlike you cowardly landlubber!"

Fearless Bear ran to Edgar and rummaged through her bag for more fried dough. She found some and gave it to him. "For you."

Edgar immediately broke out of Ringmaster Raven's spell and was able to move and talk again. "Fearless Bear? What happened?"

"Just eat the dough," Fearless Bear replied, as Ringmaster Raven growled in frustration.

"Stupid dough!" Ringmaster Raven yelled in frustration, stomping on the ground. While he was distracted, Dr. Hare snuck up behind him and used his carrot taser to shock him.

"You go, Harvey!" Binary Bard encouraged.

"That's my line!" Lone Icicle teased.

"Stop arguing, both of you," Black Widow said, performing a face palm. "Why do I always end up doing this?"

"Sorry, mom," Lone Icicle apologized, receiving a smile from Black Widow.

"S-s-s-st-st-sto-stop it!" Ringmaster Raven stuttered as Dr. Hare continued shocking the villain.

Dr. Hare stopped, and Ringmaster Raven collapsed onto the ground in pain. As he groaned, Captain Crawfish snuck up behind the ringmaster and swung his sword, hitting the ringmaster's arm. Fearless Bear flinched as the sword hit the arm, even though it didn't thoroughly cut it off.

Ringmaster Raven screamed in pain, and tried to wrestle Crawfish down. Lone Icicle took a phone out and dialed a number.

A couple minutes later, the sound of a motorboat reached everyone's ears. Ringmaster Raven and Captain Crawfish paused as a police boat came near.

"Step away!" The police officer closest to shore ordered.

"Hey! Remember me, Lone Icicle? I went as "Golden Flame", but you framed me as Booted Bandit?" Lone Icicle called back. "And you also arrested my sister Fearless Bear?"

The boat reached ashore, and another police officer raised his gun. "Everyone but the two ladies near me, put your hands up," she ordered, gesturing to Lone Icicle and Fearless Bear.

"Uh-" Binary Bard started, but was shushed by a third officer.

"Actually, the guy with the purple and yellow jester costume, the pirate, the guy in a tuxedo with a gray toupee, the guy in the pink bunny suit, the guy who looks normal that my sister is currently kissing, and the girl wearing red and black are ok, Officer," Lone Icicle informed. "The dude who has a sword in his arm ISN'T."

"Let go of me!" Ringmaster Raven demanded as the officer placed a pair of handcuffs on the ringmaster.

"You have the right to remain silent and refuse to answer questions. Anything you say may be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to consult an attorney before speaking to the police and to have an attorney present during questioning now or in the future. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be appointed for you before any questioning if you wish. If you decide to answer questions now without an attorney present, you will still have the right to stop answering at any time until you talk to an attorney," the male officer recited as he took Ringmaster Raven into the boat.

"I would've gotten away with it if it weren't for you meddling kids!" Ringmaster Raven cried angrily.

"Not all of us are kids!" Director D replied, causing everyone to laugh.

"Thank you for helping me stop Ringmaster Raven," Edgar thanked Fearless Bear.

"Thanks, but I couldn't have done it without you, Lone Icicle, Dr. Hare, Binary Bard, Black Widow, Director D, and Captain Crawfish," Fearless Bear admitted. She looked back to her friends as they crawled into the police boat. "Let's go home now."

My notes: No, this isn't the end yet. Let's see how many people find the 2 references hidden in this chapter. One is more obvious than the other, but they're both references to cartoons. Also, thank Wikipedia for the Miranda Rights; I couldn't remember any but "you have the right to stay silent" and "anything you say will be used against you". Instead of sounding fancy, I might just say "Shut up unless you want to be proven guilty". I didn't write the Miranda Rights and that might sound too rude. And side note/kind of sort of spoiler, we haven't seen the last of Ringmaster Raven or Jacqueline.

Shout outs:

Scorching Streaks of Paint: Poor Bronze. And it's not my fault you weren't fast enough to put Booted Bandit in a fanfic; it was only a little bit of dialogue, not a full-on fanfiction though. But keep working on that fanfic! Otherwise you'll forget about it and it will never see the light of day (like the idea my friend gave me. It was a villain named "Anti-Logic" who destroyed logic. I liked the idea of it, but it never took off and I forgot about it. Maybe I'll go back to it for something else). And I personally thought Director D looked like a frog without his toupee, but that's just me.

PoptropicaGirl79:I don't get that reference, for the only video games I play are Kirby's Return to Dreamland, Sonic the Hedgehog video games, occasionally Mario Kart, and of course Poptropica, but I'm glad you're awaiting the end! It's coming soon; the action's over, but there's still some stuff until the final end (which I think is pretty good because it's happy :D) which will be posted this Friday. Then "Valentine's Day for the Bard" comes out on Sunday along with a bonus, and I'll probably post my side fanfiction "The Story of Dr. Hare and Lone Icicle" (it's kind of like a prequel, but only of certain events) afterwards and eventually the sequel to Poptropica Fanfiction will come out! I hope this timeline gets you excited for what's coming up!


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

"WE'RE FAMOUS!" Lone Icicle squealed with glee the next day, holding the day's newspaper.

"Really?" Fearless Bear asked. Lone Icicle handed her the newspaper, grinning.

"Former Villains Help Stop Ringmaster Raven," Fearless Bear read. "'Couldn't have done it without [them]', Poptropica's heroes Fearless Bear and Lone Icicle say of the former villlains assisting with the arrest of Ringmaster Raven." She handed the newspaper back. "Wow. I can't believe we actually defeated him."

"Yup. I'm happy that I finally know the truth about everything," Lone Icicle added as she put the newspaper in her bag.

"You mean about me and you and why our birth mom left us?" Fearless Bear asked.

"Not just that. Director D explained to me about how he thought I was much older then 11 when...you know happened," Lone Icicle answered, blushing. "I told him he had to be in his late 40's now from his looks, but he laughed and told me that he's actually 23 now. Isn't that funny? I guess poptropicans look older than they really are."

"I guess," Fearless Bear agreed. "I wonder how Edgar is now," she wondered, remembering how they had dropped him off on Monster Carnival Island after everything that had happened the day before.

"Well, he should be happy since he doesn't have to worry about Ringmaster Raven trying to take over again."

"I know. I still miss him though."

"What are you two talking about?" Black Widow asked as she entered, carrying Fearless Bear's bag. Dr. Hare followed, carrying Lone Icicle's giant, heavy suitcase.

"Oh, Fearless Bear's worried about her smoochy-poo," Lone Icicle answered with a mischievous smile present on her face.

"Lone Icicle!" Fearless Bear cried, as her sister collapsed into a fit of giggles. "We all saw you kiss Dr. Hare, so don't you talk."

"About that..." Lone Icicle started, finally stifling her laughter. "Harvey...I don't want you feeling hurt, but..." She took a deep breath. "I know I kissed you back after you kissed me, but the truth is I didn't know how to react so I kissed you back. I don't know if you kissed me because you were trying to comfort me or because you wanted to be more then friends, but if it was the second option I just want to be friends. Ok? I'm not sure I can fall in love again after last time even though Director D apologized to me."

"Oh...ok," Dr. Hare responded, hiding his disappointment. "I kissed you to try and comfort you. Not to try and be more than friends."

"Ok. I just wanted to let you know. I can't believe I'm leaving soon," Lone Icicle said, changing the subject.

"You could probably stay, righ- Hey! I just got a great idea! Charlotte, can Fearless Bear and Lone Icicle stay? Pleasepleasepleaseplease?" Dr. Hare begged.

Black Widow sighed. "I wish, Harvey. I really wish we could but...there are complications."

"Besides, we can't leech off of your hospitality," Fearless Bear said gently. "We have our own adventures to go on and you have your own things to do."

"Cheer up, Harvey! Maybe destiny will pull us back together," Lone Icicle suggested, patting her dejected friend's back.

"Maybe," he said, smiling weakly to her.

"Almost done?" Binary Bard called from downstairs. "Davey's going to leave soon."

"We're not finished! Can you tell him we say bye?" Fearless Bear asked, desperately trying to stuff a Pop Star costume into her suitcase.

"Ok. Finish soon though; Director D looks a little anxious."

Lone Icicle laughed, and Dr. Hare felt a little more sad. Most likely he'd never hear that beautiful laugh again. He'd always heard it again when he thought he'd never see Lone Icicle again, but this time he was almost certain that he wouldn't get to see her again this time.

"Suck it up, Harvey. Remember last time you were in love?" Dr. Hare asked himself silently, reminding himself of the second smartest girl at NISS. She was so like him, but after his mutation he would never be the same in her eyes. Shaking that thought away, he followed Fearless Bear, Black Widow and Lone Icicle outside to where the girl's blimps waited a few hours later.

Her eyes wet, Fearless Bear hugged Black Widow. "Thank you for helping us."

Black Widow smiled down to Fearless Bear like how a mother would to her child. "You're welcome. If you ever need me, Harvey, Mordred, Director D or all of us, you know where to find us."

Lone Icicle fist-bumped Binary Bard's new cyborg hand. "I'll miss you, Mordred. I won't miss that dictionary, though."

Binary Bard smiled. "You're about to leave, and the best way to say you'll miss me is by making a joke about my dictionary?"

Lone Icicle smiled back. "I was trying to be funny. But I'm serious, dude. I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too. Mostly because I don't know what to do with the dictionary now," Binary Bard joked, causing him and Lone Icicle to laugh. She turned to Director D and hugged him.

"I'm sorry, Director D," she whispered. "I've missed you."

Director D stroked her back gently. "I've missed you too. I'll miss you more now."

They hugged for a couple more minutes, as Dr. Hare watched with jealousy. HE'D been the one to meet Lone Icicle first, not Director D. He wished he was the one being hugged by Lone Icicle, not Director D.

Lone Icicle broke out of Director D's grip, and she turned to Dr. Hare. Dr. Hare opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came. Lone Icicle put her hand on his.

"I know. I'll miss you too," she said, smiling sweetly to Dr. Hare. He blushed and turned away. He wanted to so badly tell her that he loved her, but he couldn't find the words to say so. He could only stand there like a statue, just like the last time he tried to tell her except this time he didn't even have the courage to kiss her.

Lone Icicle climbed into her blimp and waved goodbye as she lifted off into the sky, her friends became smaller and smaller in the distance. She turned back to steer the blimp, and tried to push away the feelings of loneliness and...was that regret? Why would she regret leaving everyone? She was Lone Icicle, the fiercely independent adventurer. She didn't need anyone. Still, she couldn't shake away those feelings that continued sitting in her stomach that were so hard to digest.

My notes: Short chapter. Sorry I didn't publish this yesterday; I got distracted by "Valentine's Day for the Bard" and eventually ended up reading most of the book "Ruin and Rising" by Leigh Bardugo. It's the last book of the Grisha Trilogy, which is my favorite fantasy series ever. The Darkling (the main antagonist) reminds me of Ringmaster Raven a lot. I guess you never know... Anyway, no shout outs for this chapter. Tomorrow, Poptropica Fanfiction will be finished! And I've already started scheming-I mean "planning" for the sequel, which has 0 pages and 0 lines of text. I have an idea for the prologue, but I haven't had a chance to start yet.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Director D stared at the spot Lone Icicle's blimp had been. One second she was there and the next she was gone, flying in the air away from him. One by one, his new friends went back inside until it was only him and Dr. Hare (who for some reason was currently glaring at him).

"I think she likes me again," Director D mumbled, oblivious to the fact he sounded a little dumb. Dr. Hare only continued scowling at Director D. "What's wrong, Harvey?"

"Well, I guess you're the dumb one, huh?" Dr. Hare shot at Director D, causing the former villain to stumble back in surprise.

"Huh? All I said was-"

"She told me she could probably never recover from you! And you think she'd come crawling back?!"

"Oh, I get it. Now I remember what you had said on Reality TV Island," Director D teased with a sly smile. "You have a crush on Lone Icicle and you're jealous that I actually told her I liked her."

"It's Sherlock Holmes! Does the director want his lollipop now?"

"I was kidding! I knew you had a crush on her, but I didn't know you'd be jealous of a single hug!"

"At least I don't try to abuse young girls!"

"Shut up! Can you stop?! I'm trying to be nice, but-"

"Yah, if being nice means stealing your friend's crush!"

Director D slammed his fist on a nearby stone wall. "Ow! Shit. But seriously Harvey, cool it! It's not the end of the world!"

"But it's not fair!"

"Why is it not fair?"

"Because I like her! When I kissed her at Ringmaster Raven's hideout, it was because I liked her, but today I had to lie to her and say it's because I was trying to comfort her!"

"I'm sorry that you can't tell her how you really felt about her, but it's not an excuse to be a bastard towards me!"

"Did you just call me a bastard?!"

"No, but I can. Do you want me to?"

Binary Bard peaked outside. "Do you mind not yelling so loud that Charlotte and I can hear you inside?"

"Oops. Sorry Mordred," Dr. Hare apologized. "It's just that _someone_ thinks it's ok to piss me off."

"Look who's talking," Director D snapped at Dr. Hare. "You're pissing me off!"

"Just be quiet, both of you," Black Widow called from inside. "You're both being stupid."

Dr. Hare scowled at Director D, and Director D glared back. Binary Bard sighed and went back inside.

"Nice going, _Harvey_ ," Director D remarked coldly.

"I assure you, the feeling is mutual," Dr. Hare shot back.

Director D sighed, frustrated. "Look, Black Widow is right. We are being stupid. So can we stop?"

"Fine. It's just...even though Lone Icicle and Fearless Bear just left, it feels like they've been gone forever. It feels like I'm missing something," Dr. Hare admitted, blushing and looking down at the ground.

"What are you missing?" Director D asked, fixing his toupee.

"I-I'm missing..." Dr. Hare took a deep breath. "My family. I don't mean my birth mom and dad, but the one I have now that's incomplete."

"What a week, huh?" Fearless Bear asked once she landed her blimp.

"I know," Lone Icicle agreed, sighing sadly as she stared toward the sunset in front of her house. It had taken only a couple hours (but somehow still felt like days) to end up back on Home Island, where most Poptropican explorers lived and waited to go to their next destination. Some chose to just live in their blimp with only their medallions and miscellaneous gear they pick up from different islands, but Lone Icicle and Fearless Bear had both opted for houses when it came to living options (unless they needed to camp outside, or like Lone Icicle claimed "I don't want men taking advantage of me").

"I'm guessing you're happy to have some space now, huh?" Fearless Bear asked, starting to carry in her personal belongings.

"Sure, if "happy" means "feeling pathetic because you're missing someone"," Lone Icicle replied sarcastically. "Do I look happy?"

"Um...no?" Fearless Bear answered, not sure where the conversation was going.

"Exactly," Lone Icicle snapped. "Aren't you supposed to be unloading your blimp instead of bothering me?"

"Alright, sissy. What's going on?" Fearless Bear asked, crossing her arms.

"I want to go back," Lone Icicle admitted with a sad sigh. "I want to go back to Harvey and Mordred and Charlotte and Director D. Along with you, they're my bestest friends in all of Poptropica. I miss them."

"Aw, poor Lone Icicle," Fearless Bear said, hugging her sister. "We'll see them again, right?"

"I guess. Everytime I thought Harvey was gone, we always met again," Lone Icicle added, looking down at the ground.

"Lone Icicle?" Fearless Bear started.

"Yes?" Lone Icicle asked.

"I thought you said you didn't have a crush on anyone," Fearless Bear pointed out.

"And your point is?" Lone Icicle asked with a hint of impatience in her voice.

"Well, you seem to really miss Dr. Hare. Also, why are you looking down at the ground so I can't see your face?" Fearless Bear asked.

"Uh..." Lone Icicle's voice trailed off as her face turned more red. Shit. Now she was caught. "Um...Because the sidewalk is so interesting! See there's...uh...half-chewed Popgum!" She said, pointing to the wad of pink gum stuck on the ground.

Fearless Bear laughed. "Come on, you can tell the truth," she coaxed her sister.

"Well..." Lone Icicle stood to face her sister and looked down at the ground again. "I...I admit I might've had a crush on Harvey..."

"Oh yah! Now I remember what you said on Super Villain Island!" Fearless Bear cried loudly, earning a dirty look from a poptropican across the street from them. She went back to watering her flowers as Fearless Bear turned back to her sister.

"What'd I say on Super Villain Island? 'Zeus, you're a fucking bastard'?" Lone Icicle joked. She already knew the answer to that question, but wanted to see if Fearless Bear really knew what she had said.

"Actually, I think you might've said that before fighting him, but that's not what I mean. Well, I was fixing the Dream Machine since it malfunctioned before we could use it, and you were just standing around. Suddenly, you said 'You know what, Fearless Bear?'. I was a little grumpy that day, since we had just gotten a mission and the darn machine had broke. Anyway, I asked what, and you said 'Dr. Hare doesn't look so dangerous right now. In fact, he's...' You trailed off at that moment as you continued staring at Dr. Hare's sleeping body. I was impatient and asked 'He's what? I need to go back to work.'. Then you said 'He's kind of cute.' and kind of swooned. Then you turned to me and said 'Not a word of this to anyone. EVER'. Of course I agreed to it, because I didn't want to be the person to get on your bad side and we went back to business. I forgot about it until now!" Fearless Bear cried excitedly.

"Uh...That first time was not really serious," Lone Icicle lied. "Besides, Harvey was a villain back then. I didn't really have a crush on him back then."

"Oh, stop lying!" Fearless Bear teased. "You like him, don't you?"

"That's classified," Lone Icicle said, finally beginning to bring her things in. "Besides, don't you have stuff to do like not pestering your older sister?"

"Well, this explains why this raven was constantly outside of our window," Binary Bard sighed, bringing down a plastic raven with microphones and a camera hidden on it. "Ringmaster Raven was always spying on us, which I guess is why he knew we reformed."

Black Widow was down on her hands and knees, looking for more bugs that might've been planted. "I'm wondering if we can trust his former right-hand man, though."

"Charlotte!" Binary Bard cried.

"What? He betrayed you, Harvey and Lone Icicle, he almost abused Lone Icicle when she was 11, and now he's picking fights with Harvey!" Black Widow pointed out. "I'll bet that the camera was placed there by Director D himself."

"Charlotte, stop jumping to conclusions. We don't have any solid evidence he placed the camera here. Just calm down," Binary Bard said, putting his arm around his girlfriend's shoulder.

"Hey! Why's there a giant bag of money here?!" Dr. Hare cried from the living room. Binary Bard and Black Widow froze and looked at each other.

"Harvey, why are you digging through that bag?" Director D asked, also in the living room.

"There's about 1000 credits in here!" Dr. Hare exclaimed. "And if I recall correctly, Lone Icicle had offered 1000 credits to us for help defeating Ringmaster Raven. I said we didn't need it, but I deduce that Mordred and Charlotte took it earlier!"

Black Widow sighed. "I'll go explain to Harvey. You just stay here and continue cleaning," she ordered, leaving the bedroom.

As soon as she entered, Dr. Hare thrust the bag of credits towards Black Widow. "I thought we agreed we weren't taking any pay from them!"

Black Widow took the bag. "Harvey, we're barely surviving. We don't have any money, and people are too scared to seek out our help. When Fearless Bear gave us the money, we took it because we needed to."

Dr. Hare's eyes widened. "We're poor?"

"Yes, Harvey. Mordred and I wanted to hide it from you, but I suppose now it's too late to keep hiding it."

"That's why Fearless Bear and Lone Icicle couldn't stay," Director D realized. "You're barely living now, and- I'm such an idiot. I should've known."

"You're not an idiot, D-man!" Dr. Hare assured his friend. "Just because you made mistakes in the past doesn't mean you're an idiot!"

"Easy for you to say, Harvey. You're a former evil genius," Director D said, half-smiling.

Dr. Hare smiled and patted his friend's back. "You know, if Lone Icicle really does like you again, I think you deserve her."

"No, I don't think I deserve her again. Besides, I don't feel like that towards her anymore. I think if she deserves anyone, it's you," Director D admitted, then realized Black Widow was still in the same room. "Uh...You didn't see anything."

Black Widow rolled her eyes. "I need to continue cleaning, and I suggest instead of talking about girls both of you also help."

Director D got up. "I'll show you where some more of the bugs I planted are."

"BUGS?! WHERE?!" Dr. Hare screamed, gripping to Black Widow and suddenly realized what Director D meant. "Oh, computer bugs, not the creepy-crawly kinds. Heh heh."

Director D rolled his eyes at the younger boy's antics. He'd have to learn to get used to Dr. Hare.

"The sky is so beautiful," Fearless Bear said, coming outside with a piece of cake for her sister. She stopped when she caught site of her sister staring sadly at...something; it was too dark to clearly see what it was, except it was rectangular.

"I hope this isn't the last thing I'll have of you, Harvey," Lone Icicle murmured under her breath. She was looking at the picture she had of Dr. Hare that she had kept since Reality TV Island, from when she competed against him. It was on that island she had admitted to herself that she had respect for him, as it took guts to constantly dress in a pink bunny suit in public. Embarrassed about it as she was, she had started a poem that described her feelings for that silly bunny-man in her journal. She just didn't know how to finish it.

"Sissy?" Fearless Bear's voice startled Lone Icicle's thoughts. Lone Icicle jumped, but relaxed after seeing it was just her sister.

"Fearless Bear! You need to stop sneaking up on me!" Lone Icicle chastised her younger sister. "What do you want?"

"I bought you cake," Fearless Bear offered, holding out the plate on which the cake sat.

"Thanks," Lone Icicle said, accepting the cake. She began eating it with Fearless Bear watching.

"Do you like it?" Fearless Bear asked once Lone Icicle finished.

"Yes. Thanks again," Lone Icicle repeated. She looked once again to the sky and sighed.

"Is it Dr. Hare?" Fearless Bear guessed.

"I miss him really badly. I wish we could live with them like Harvey suggested, but like Charlotte told us..."

"I know. They're barely supporting themselves, which is exactly why I gave them my money. But I miss all of them too," Fearless Bear admitted. "Binary Bard and Black Widow were like the parents I never had, Dr. Hare was that fun-loving older brother, Captain Crawfish was similar to the storytelling and slightly-exaggerating grandfather, and Director D felt like an uncle."

"Hmm...Uncle D. I like the sound of that," Lone Icicle commented. "But Mordred and Charlotte do feel like a mom and dad, Harvey is more than a brother to me, and...Did you say Captain Crawfish was like a grandfather?"

Fearless Bear nodded. "At Ringmaster Raven's hideout, Captain Crawfish told me some stories of his life out on the sea."

"Alrighty then. I'll take your word for it," Lone Icicle said, once again turning back to the sky.

"Hey! Are you going to stay up all night just looking like a weirdo staring at nothingness?" A poptropican rudely asked.

"None of your business, Spotted Thunder!" Lone Icicle yelled back. "She's always been such a bitch towards me, and it only seems to have gotten worse since we reformed Harvey and everyone else."

Fearless Bear nodded. "I think I remember her from Poptropolis Games and she was on a different team. I probably should turn in for the night soon. Are you coming?"

"Maybe," Lone Icicle said. "I might stay out to piss Spotted Thunder off, though."

Fearless Bear smiled. It looked like her sister was back to normal now. She walked back to her house and got ready for bed. She crawled under her covers and tried going to sleep, but the day's events kept circling her brain.

They needed to go back to Binary Bard, Black Widow, Dr. Hare, and Director D. It had only been about 6 days, but during those 6 days they had grown into a close family. Fearless Bear was determined to find a way to get back to them.

My notes: Now THIS was long. And maybe my friends Scorching Streaks of Paint and MikoTheFox recognizes the name of Spotted Thunder? Miko, if remember where it's from, don't say anything please. And Scorch, you might remember that name as someone Lone Icicle dislikes. There's more than just competition involved in THAT hatred that won't be revealed in here. The reason may come to you sooner than you think, dear readers. That's all you're getting for now. Soon, this fanfiction will end, but not the story of Lone Icicle and Fearless Bear. Check my profile for a new poll on if you want a sequel to Poptropica Fanfiction.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

"Good morning!" Dr. Hare said cheerfully as he entered the dining room like he did when Fearless Bear and Lone Icicle were there. He looked around and noticed no one was in the room. "Oops, I forgot that they left."

He walked over to fridge and grabbed the first thing he saw; a bottle of carrot juice. He took it and downed it straight from the container. It wasn't like anyone else liked it; he was the only one to be mutated into a half-rabbit, half-poptropican hybrid. Once he finished, he started on a bag of carrots he found.

"Harvey?" Binary Bard called. "You have a call."

"I do?" Dr. Hare asked around mouthfuls of carrots.

"Yes. You might want to take it, or she'll...You'll come over and karate chop him? Ok, I'll tell him. Or she'll come over to karate chop you."

Dr. Hare ran over. Only one girl he knew could perform karate, and the last time he saw her she had been rude about him to his face. "Gimme the phone," he growled. Binary Bard looked at him confused, then shrugged and handed the phone to Dr. Hare.

"Before you start, Spotted Thunder, let me just say I'm NOT a 'lowly science failure' like you called me the last time we met. I have no idea why I had a nickname for you that you liked. Seriously, you're a fucking bitch. So fuck off, why don't ya?!"

"Um...I take it it's a bad time to talk?" A familiar voice asked, who was definently not the girl Dr. Hare thought it was.

"Sorry Fearless Bear. I thought you were someone else," Dr. Hare explained, blushing. "You see, it's just there's a girl I know-"

"There's no need to explain," Fearless Bear interrupted. "I wanted to tell you something."

"What? You need a date to a prom? I thought you were dating Edgar," Dr. Hare yawned. For some reason, he was especially tired today.

"No! Not like that! You and Lone Icicle really are alike," Fearless Bear mumbled under her breath.

"I was kidding! What do you need?" Dr. Hare asked, trying to sound more awake than he really was.

"I just wanted to tell you something I remembered from Super Villain Island that Lone Icicle said about you," Fearless Bear replied. "Do you want to know?"

"Let me guess. 'Dr. Hare is a complete idiot! If he was so smart, why would he be here?' is what she said."

"Not even close. She actually hinted at liking you."

Dr. Hare's ears sprang up. "What did you say?"

"She hinted at liking you. You were sleeping in the sleep chamber, and I was trying to fix something. She asked me if I knew what, and I didn't know what she was talking about and just wanted to fix the dream machine. She said that when you were sleeping, you didn't look so threatening and she thought you were kind of cute. Then she threatened me to not ever tell anyone or she'd have my hide, but that's not the point. She likes you, Dr. Hare! She really does like you!"

Dr. Hare felt his face heat up. It was strange to hear your crush liked you from her little sister who also knew you liked her older sister. But still, every thought he had about Lone Icicle's feelings about him were wrong! "She really said that?!" He finally cried loudly, causing Binary Bard to give him a motion similar to a thumbs-up (if he had thumbs, which poptropicans didn't).

"Yup. Oh shit-I mean, if you don't believe me, why don't you ask her herself? She's right here."

"FEARLESS BEAR, I AM GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU FOR THAT!" Lone Icicle's voice came through the phone loudly. "I TOLD YOU NOT TO TELL ANYONE!"

"Bye Dr. Hare! I have to go before I get murdered in cold blood. I guess Ringmaster Raven was right; it might kill me to find out the truth about Lone Icicle and I! Bye!"

Dr. Hare hung up as Fearless Bear giggled on the other end, presumably being chased by a very angry Lone Icicle. He stared ahead, not caring who walked in and saw him. Lone Icicle really did like him! It was everything he had dreamed of when he was a super villain and she was the heroine constantly stopping him. If what Fearless Bear said was actually true.

For all he knew, Fearless Bear could've been trying to set him up and eventually humiliate him. She didn't seem like that type of person, though. The phone rang once again, causing him to jump as it vibrated in his hands.

"Harvey speaking, AKA Dr. Hare. Who is it?" Dr. Hare asked after getting over his initial shock and answering.

"Hi Harvey. It's me, Lone Icicle. Sorry about my sister," Lone Icicle apologized. "Whatever she said, it most likely wasn't true. She's become a little mischievous."

"Heh heh, that's what I thought," Dr. Hare replied nervously. "I mean, just yesterday you told me you most likely would never have a relationship again." Dr. Hare suddenly felt a ping of guilt. Why did he keep dancing around his true feelings for her and couldn't just come out and say the truth?

"Exactly," Lone Icicle laughed. "But I was gonna call you anyway."

"You were?" Dr. Hare's heart jumped.

"Yah, I have an idea. Can I talk to Mordred or Charlotte?" Lone Icicle asked.

"Oh, sure," Dr. Hare said, trying to hide his disappointment. He must've not a good job, since Lone Icicle's voice suddenly became filled with concern.

"Are you ok, Harvey?" Lone Icicle asked.

"No, not really. I miss you and Fearless Bear," Dr. Hare admitted, blushing a deep red. "It's stupid, I know."

"No, it's not. I know how you feel," Lone Icicle said. "Seriously, I feel like..."

"Something's missing," Dr. Hare and Lone Icicle finished at the same time, surprising both of them. A couple seconds of awkward silence passed between them.

"Um...Can I talk to Mordred or Charlotte now?" Lone Icicle finally asked.

"Oh, right, yes," Dr. Hare said, running into the living room. "Charlotte! It's for you!"

Black Widow looked up from her drawing. "A phone call?"

"Yah, it's Lone Icicle. She wants to talk to you about something," Dr. Hare explained, giving it to her and wondering off. Black Widow pressed the un-mute button and put the phone up to her ear. "Hello?"

"Hi, Charlotte!" Lone Icicle chirped.

"Oh! Lone Icicle! What do you need?"

"Not much, except a family. I know you and Mordred don't have much money, so me and Fearless Bear have a deal for you."

"What's your deal?"

"Well, me and Fearless Bear often get payed for helping an island, and we could give you guys the money when we earn it. In exchange, we live with you guys."

"I thought you already had a home."

"It's not a home we want, Black Widow. It's the family we already found," Fearless Bear's voice came from the other end. "That means you and Binary Bard and Dr. Hare and Director D. To just say it straight, we miss you."

"I know exactly how you feel, Fearless Bear," Black Widow said. "There's only one thing..."

"What? We have to be your slaves? We have to submit to you? We have to be pro-" Lone Icicle was suddenly cut off, and her silence with a loud thud. "Fearless Bear! That hurt!"

"I doubt that's what Black Widow or Binary Bard would want from us! Why do you think such dark thoughts?" Fearless Bear asked.

"This really awesome stuff called anime and manga is a contributor. A less awesome one is called life," Lone Icicle argued back. "I'm sorry if I offended you, Charlotte. Anyway, what do you want us to do?"

"I just..." Black Widow drifted off, trying to place the words in her head. "No matter what, will we always be family?"

Lone Icicle snorted. "Duh! Just because we didn't win the parent lottery the first time doesn't mean that we'll lose again! Charlotte, you and Mordred and Harvey and even Director D have already been kind towards us."

"Black Widow, I like you. Seriously, we wouldn't be asking this of you if it didn't matter," Fearless Bear said. "But you don't have to say yes. Will you please let us move in?"

Black Widow smiled. How could she say no to a couple of orphans she had warmed up to in less than a week? "Of course, Fearless Bear and Lone Icicle. I'll go let everyone know right now. Get packing."

Whoops greeted her from the other end. Black Widow hung up and went out to tell the rest of her friends.

My notes: Yup! Fearless Bear and Lone Icicle are moving in with Black Widow, Binary Bard, Director D, and Dr. Hare! This is why I said I wouldn't come out with any sidefics until I was finished with Poptropica Fanfiction; it wouldn't be nice to spoil the ending, would it? By the way, this fanfiction totaled to over 90 pages on my Kindle Fire in 1.15 spacing. That's easily the longest thing I've ever written. Also, the poll on what ship you liked best for Lone Icicle has been closed. Here are the results:

1 person says "No shipping for Lone Icicle".

2 people (one is me) say " Dr. Hare and Lone Icicle belong together!"

Shout outs:

Scorching Streaks of Paint: What do you mean? She's only an OC of mine; who'd you think she was? If you want to see her on Poptropica, the username associated with her is the same name as a recent addition to the Japanese McDonald's menu that has people going "Ew!" and "Yum!" at the same time. Fine, it's McChocoPotato if you want to friend her. I like Japanese stuff, ok? I wouldn't eat a McChoco Potato, though. French fries only go with hot fudge milkshakes or chocolate and Oreo milkshakes.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

"I can't believe this," Fearless Bear said as she landed her outside of Binary Bard, Black Widow, Dr. Hare, and Director D's home. Her new home.

"Me neither. If someone told me I'd end up best friends with former villains, my former rival who's really my sister, and I'd be living with them permanently, I'd ask what drugs they were on or if they were drunk," Lone Icicle laughed after she landed.

Dr. Hare ran outside. "Lone Icicle! You came!" He cried, throwing his arms around her.

"Of course I did, Harvey. Why wouldn't I have?" Lone Icicle asked as she hugged back. Binary Bard, Black Widow, and Director D also came out.

"Black Widow! Binary Bard!" Fearless Bear cried and threw her arms around both of them, then hugged Director D. "Hi Director D!"

"Hello Fearless Bear, Director D greeted, smiling. Lone Icicle broke out of Dr. Hare's hug and hugged Director D. Director D's grin grew bigger.

"Hi D-man!" Lone Icicle teased.

"Hello, Lone Icicle," Director D greeted back, hugging back. He caught sight of Dr. Hare's anger on his face and shook his head. Director D didn't want Dr. Hare mad at him every time Lone Icicle hugged him.

Lone Icicle finally pulled away and started taking suitcases out of her blimp. "Can I have some help please?"

Dr. Hare hopped forward and started carrying the suitcases inside, shooting a smug look to Director D. Director D rolled his eyes. He was tired of Dr. Hare trying to be better than him, but he could take it. Like he had said earlier, he didn't feel the same about Lone Icicle like he had three years earlier. It didn't mean he wasn't a gentleman, though. When Dr. Hare came back for another suitcase, Director D was carrying two of them inside.

Fearless Bear watched in amusement as Dr. Hare and Director D tried outdoing each other. Lone Icicle just rolled her eyes, took all of the suitcases out and started to drag them inside. Finally, both of the guys got the hint and each picked one up to take it in.

"Why do you have so many suitcases?" Binary Bard asked.

Lone Icicle smiled mischievously. "I had to take apart my karaoke machine to bring it apart. I also bought along the TV that I use with it."

Black Widow laughed. "Was that all you bought?"

"No, I bought my very few clothes, my journal, a DJ table, and some pencils."

"Some?! You bought over 50!" Fearless Bear cried, causing everyone to laugh.

After the girls finished unpacking (and Lone Icicle set up her karaoke machine, her TV, and her DJ table), they went downstairs for dinner. Fearless Bear told some funny stories about her and Lone Icicle's adventures together, and everyone laughed along. After they finished, Lone Icicle went outside with Dr. Hare to go watch the stars, Director D went off to read, Black Widow went to draw, and Fearless Bear sat across from Binary Bard who was working on a small mouse robot.

"Oh! I forgot!" Fearless Bear cried, running upstairs to her room. Binary Bard continued working on the mouse. It wasn't exactly like the one he had created on Astro-Knights Island, but that was probably due to the fact he didn't have access to the same technology he had on his home island.

"Hoo?" A voice came from behind him. Binary Bard turned around to face a silver and blue barn owl robot he had created so many years ago, and soon afterwards had destroyed it.

"Merlin?" He asked quietly. "Is it really you?"

"Do you like him?" Fearless Bear asked. "After we fought, Princess Elyana had Merlin fixed up. I got him back, and now I'm giving him back to you."

Binary Bard smiled and hugged Fearless Bear. "Thank you."

Fearless Bear blushed. "It was nothing. But I'm glad you're happy."

"Hoo," Merlin said, flying next to Binary Bard and landing on his shoulder.

"I'm so sorry I hurt you, Merlin. I swear, I'll never hurt you again," Binary Bard promised, stroking the robot's smooth metal. "Thank you again, Fearless Bear. You're one of the best daughters I could ask for."

"Aww! Thanks, Binary Bard!" Fearless Bear replied back. "You feel like the father I never had."

"Well, you have one now, right?" Lone Icicle asked as she and Dr. Hare entered. "And Charlotte's the mom."

"Exactly," Fearless Bear said. "How was your stargazing?"

"We saw Venus, and then I brought out a telescope that I had in a shed and me and Lone Icicle found Saturn!" Dr. Hare exclaimed excitedly.

As he continued listing off different constellations, Fearless Bear looked into the living room and found Black Widow drawing in her sketchbook. Fearless Bear looked over and smiled. "You're good at drawing," she complimented.

Black Widow looked up from her work. "Really?"

"Of course! It's better than I can do," Fearless Bear said honestly, hugging Black Widow.

"Hey Fearless Bear! Mordred says it's bedtime!" Lone Icicle called. "Coming?"

"Goodnight, Fearless Bear," Black Widow said as the young girl went to her bedroom.

"Goodnight Black Widow! Goodnight Binary Bard! Goodnight Director D! Goodnight Dr. Hare!" Fearless Bear said before entering her bedroom. She closed the door and went to go put on her pajamas. Lone Icicle was already in her nightclothes and writing something in her journal.

Once Fearless Bear had finished getting ready for bed, she looked over at her sister's journal. A poem had been written, and once Fearless Bear realized who it was about she snickered.

Lone Icicle jumped. "You won't say anything about it, right?"

"Of course not," Fearless Bear assured her sister. "It's a better poem I can do. I can't rhyme."

Lone Icicle shrugged. "I used the internet for most of the rhymes. But I'm glad you like it. I'm ready to go to sleep now." She set her journal beside her bed and kissed her sister on the top of her head. "Goodnight, sis."

"Goodnight, sissy," Fearless Bear said, turning off the light and burying herself under her covers.

Lone Icicle took a look outside the window near her bed. She'd been many different people before. She'd been Lone Icicle, daughter of Magic Flame and Golden Lightning and sister of Fearless Bear and she'd been Lone Icicle, the orphan adventurer that lived by herself. She'd been Lone Icicle, the gullible child who didn't know what love really was and Lone Icicle, the one who thought she could do anything alone. She wasn't any of them now; she was Lone Icicle, daughter of Binary Bard and Black Widow, sister to Fearless Bear, friend of Director D and possible-future wife of Dr. Hare.

She was Lone Icicle, friend to former villains and an adventurer who wouldn't go anywhere without her sister. This was her new life.

My notes: It's done. I finally finished Poptropica Fanfiction! If you haven't already, go to my profile and vote if you want a sequel published. I hope everyone enjoyed the story. Although it's the end of Poptropica Fanfiction, it's not the end of Fearless Bear and Lone Icicle's story. I would like to thank the following people right now.

PoptropicaGirl79: Thank you for inspiring me to create my own Poptropica fanfiction with your story "Friend of Villains".

Scorching Streaks of Paint: Thank you for supporting me throughout the story and offering to be my beta reader (although I turned down).

MikoTheFox: Thank you for RPing with me, and in doing so giving me ideas for the story and even more stories. (Fun fact: One scene with my characters from these RPs will appear in the sequel to Poptropica Fanfiction! And it's thanks to my RPs with Miko for the situation caused that scene and it fits with the sequel very well.)

The Good People at Google: Thank you for creating Google Translate so I can have Jacqueline speak French, for my French is nonexistent except for " _ma chére_ " and " _bonjour_ ". XD

The Good People at Wikipedia: Thank you for providing me with the Miranda Rights for I barely know any of them.

The Good People at : Thank you for providing me with a couple of Japanese words in here that I didn't know from school.

 _Watashi no Nihongo Sensei_ : _Arigatou gozaimasu_ for teaching me Japanese (and still teaching me more!) and in doing so let me enable Lone Icicle to speak it.

My classmates at school: Thank you to everyone for helping me provide material for Lone Icicle's pervy behavior. (Believe me, there's a couple messed up ones).

Dawen123: Thank you for inspiring me to write fanfiction in the first place with your Sonic and MLP crossover fanfiction "When Chaos Stirs, A Tale of Two Worlds".

Oh, and remember those references I sometimes said were hidden in the book? Here's a list of them in order of appearance:

1\. Lone Icicle mentions having a pet rabbit when she was little named Oswald. This is a reference to Disney's Oswald the Lucky Rabbit, who is my favorite classic Disney character because of his cuteness. Plus, it's fun to say "My favorite Disney character is Oswald" and watch people say "Who's Oswald?"

2\. Captain Crawfish's first name is revealed as Davey. This is a reference to Pirates of the Caribbean's character Davey Jones.

3\. Jacqueline's name is also a reference to Pirates of the Caribbean, because the protagonist (or from what I can tell; I haven't watched the movies and only been on the Disneyland/Disneyworld rides) is Jack Sparrow. A nickname for Jacqueline is Jackie, which is the female form of the name Jack. Ok, that line is iffy.

4\. I guess you could argue Dr. Hare's big sparkly eyes could be a reference to Momiji from Fruits Basket, but I originally was going to have him give Lone Icicle a rabbit and she was going to name it Momiji. Funny how things change, huh?

5\. When Lone Icicle calls herself "The mean, lean, teen cleaning machine!" it's a reference to Dork Diaries as when Nikki and her friends have to clean up a janitor's closet, Nikki calls her and her friends "the lean, mean, teen cleaning machines".

6\. To annoy Director D, Lone Icicle sings the My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic theme song.

7\. "Never tell me the odds!" is a quote from Han Solo in "Star Wars: A New Hope". If you're a geek like me, you probably saw this one right away.

8\. When Lone Icicle talks about how she pushed Director D into a lake because he was flirting with her while she was fishing, the storyline is similar to the lyrics of the country song "Shut Up and Fish" by Maddie & Tae.

9\. When Lone Icicle says " _Watashi wa kusabana o kikoemasu_ ", this is a reference to Undertale (Thank you Scorch for clearing this up. A kid told me it was, but I wanted to be sure).

10\. The mocking part of the above quote is also a reference to a joke in the AP Japanese classes that my Japanese teacher also teaches at the high school in my neighborhood.

11\. The kid who supposedly said the quote originally is a reference to a kid who did drop out of Japanese at my school.

12\. During Dr. Hare's attempts to enter his secret lair, the passcode "sandwich" is the same passcode Clement used in the beginning of "Pokémon X and Y" when he tried overriding Clembot the first time.

13\. When Dr. Hare yells "I'M DR. HARVEY HARE, AND I LIKE WARM HUGS!", he is referencing Olaf from Frozen, my least favorite movie because I think it's annoying. I just had to put that in there, though.

14\. King Sombrero is a joke that bronies/pegausisters give to King Sombra, a My Little Pony villain. In the comic "Fiendship is Magic 1: King Sombra", some Crystal Pony fillies called a young filly Sombra "Sombrero".

15\. "I would've gotten away with it if it weren't for you meddling kids!" is what most Scooby-Doo villains say to the gang while they're being arrested.

I hope everyone liked the story! Until next time, sayonara.

-SkyrahandWC


End file.
